Wicked Game
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: Frank falls ill and Magenta takes care of him, but something suppressed leads to a betrayal and a choice has to be made. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Frank/Magenta/Riff centric. Enjoy and R&R, I want to know what you think.
1. Illness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters they belong to the almighty Richard O'Brien and 20th Century Fox.

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to thank **handyman's muse** for prodding me to get this story up. :o) Also, this story takes place before the movie, and I will be delving into the movie and after it, but am not sure if I will break it up into parts or not. This deals with Frank, Magenta, and Riff Raff mainly, but will have Columbia and Eddie, and probably the other characters when I get to them. Enjoy and R&R it is greatly appreciated. :o) Also like to mention that my inspiration for this story was the song Wicked Game by Chris Isaak and that originally this was going to be a songfic, but it took on a life of its own.

* * *

_**Wicked Game**_

They had landed on Earth six months ago and Frank was enjoying these Earthlings, their way of life, although he dearly missed his home and mother. She had sent him and his loyal servants to Earth for two years to study these creatures and maybe the Transylvanians could integrate themselves into the Earthling population as vacation spots, permanent residence, or as punishment for the accused who would have to spend the rest of their lives on this planet in whatever country of the Queen's choosing. He grinned and heard a motorcycle drive off. His little playmate ran off with her own playmate, but it didn't matter they were both his and it was quite fun to toy with their emotions and relationship, which reminded him, he had a punishment to dole out today. He had waited a week, but it was worth it giving his domestic and handyman a false sense of security. They didn't know, but he had caught them making love which quite disgusted him, although incest wasn't illegal on their planet it was still frowned upon in their society. He was about to get ready for the day and make his grand entrance for breakfast when he sneezed. No big deal, but he kept sneezing and he hurried to his bathroom for a tissue feeling another round of sneezing coming on. Instead, he began coughing which didn't yield until he was on his knees emptying out the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He took a few deep breaths and the hurling began again. He recognized these symptoms, his servants had gotten sick when they first landed on Earth, but he had been immune to these Earth germs, so why was he getting sick now? Did his domestic poison his dinner? He opened his mouth to yell for her, but instead gave praise to the porcelain god and he sat down on the floor, resting his head against the wall as he closed his eyes for a moment wondering if he was dying.

~*~

Riff Raff and Magenta waited, but their Master had not shown himself.

"He's probably sulking over that little Earthling," Riff Raff suggested.

"He'll be angry if he doesn't have breakfast."

"He might be in the lab already, he's excited about this creation and probably doesn't want to eat."

"Maybe, but I'll check in on him."

"Be careful, you know he doesn't like to be disturbed."

"I promise."

They left the dining room, he took the lift up to the lab and she climbed the stairs to the third floor where the master bedroom was located. She knocked on his door, but no answer.

"Master?"

Still no answer. She turned the handle and entered his bedroom. No sign of him in here, maybe Riff Raff was right. She was about to leave when she noticed the bathroom light was on and when she carefully entered she was horrified.

"Master?"

He was still in his silk robe as she kneeled in between his spread legs and she gently slapped his cheek.

"Master? Master, wake up!"

She soon caught a whiff of a vile stench and when she glanced into the toilet she understood why he hadn't come down for breakfast. She flushed it and gazed down at him, again kneeling before him. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, he was burning up when she felt him grab her wrist, pulling it away from his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes.

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Master."

He had glimpsed concern in her eyes, she hadn't shown him that emotion since they were children and he had stubbed his toe. She had taken care of him then even though at the time she was six and he was nine, her duties were to keep him company and clean up the messes he made. They had been friends at one point, but it had dissipated as they grew.

"Master?"

She was worried he was going to blackout again and hastily removed her apron, wetting it with cold water from the sink. She gently patted his face with the cool cloth and he smiled.

"Magenta, what's wrong with me?"

"You are sick, Master."

"How and why now?"

"From what Columbia says the weather here changes, there are seasons, and we're in the season called Autumn, but it is preparing to change into Winter. Columbia says this is when people get sick with colds or flu."

"But I haven't left the castle."

"Your playmates have, they could be carrying the germs and when you came in contact with them you got sick."

"Are you sure you didn't poison me?"

"Master, if I were to poison you, you'd have been dead by now."

He smirked, she was brutally honest. He tried to get up, but failed, his muscles were aching and weak. Magenta helped him up and was trying to lead him to his bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Master, you need rest."

"I need a bath first and since I'm too weak to do it myself, you will assist me."

"Let me get my brother to assist you."

"He is no doubt toiling away on my creation and I do not wish him disturbed."

"Then I shall find Columbia."

"She is out with Eddie, the roar of his motorcycle woke me."

She was out of options.

"But Master, I am not allowed to gaze upon the royal flesh, it is against my duties as a domestic."

"I am weak and queasy, it is your duty to take care of those that are ill, is it not?"

"Yes, Master."

She sat him down on the edge of the tub and turned on the water. She then opened his linen closet removing a washcloth and towel, placing them on the sink before closing the closet. She returned to the running water, feeling it to make sure it was the right temperature, and plugged it up so the water wouldn't drain until her master's bath was through. He removed his robe and slipped into the bathtub as he reached for the liquid that would turn the water into bubbles, but Magenta took it away from him and he pouted.

"Master, you really should be in bed. I do not want you soaking unnecessarily, it could worsen your condition."

He grumbled, but stopped when she turned the water off and knelt beside him on the tiled floor. She dipped the washcloth in the warm water and proceeded to place the liquid soap onto the damp cloth. She grabbed his chin, staring momentarily into his eyes before washing his face and under his chin. She wasn't immune to his gorgeous body, but she had always resisted him, and besides she loved her brother for underneath those ragged clothes was a beautiful creature, fake hump and all. She had finished washing Frank's arms, under arms, back, legs, and was working on cleaning his chest. She was hesitant to go past his navel, but he placed his hand over hers, helping her wash his hardened manhood. She pulled her hand away after a few moments and stood, opening the towel. Frank slowly stood and into the towel that Magenta wrapped him in. She briefly left and came back with a fuzzy black robe. She went to dry him, but he put his hand up and weakly did it himself. When he finished she dressed him in his robe and led him back to his bed, covering him up. She quickly cleaned up the bathroom, drained the tub, and hung up the damp cloths on a towel rack. She went back into the linen closet and pulled out a fleece blanket. She closed it before attending to her master and covered him up with it. She felt his forehead again and frowned.

"Master, I will be back in a few moments, please, rest."

She left his room and scurried downstairs. Frank closed his eyes trying to drift off to sleep, but a few minutes later he began coughing and rushed to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, retching. He was now beginning to loathe Earth and whichever playmate gave him these wretched germs. He wished his domestic would hurry back from whatever she was doing as he continued to retch.


	2. Tension

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to Richard O'Brien & 20th Century Fox.

**A/N: **I know you guys are out there reading, so pretty please be so kind as to read and review. As always enjoy the story. :o)

* * *

Magenta was making soup and toast. She remembered her brother feeding her these things, the only thing he successfully made, when she had become sick. She was stirring the soup when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips on her neck. She leaned back into him slightly and smiled.

"What are you making?"

"Soup and toast."

"Why?"

"Master is sick."

Riff Raff grinned and laughed into his sister's neck.

"How?"

"Columbia or Eddie must've been sick or carrying sick germs and came in contact with Master."

"I'll have to thank that annoying pixie when she gets back because we are free for the day."

"You may be free to rest, but I cannot."

"It isn't your responsibility to take care of him."

"Yes, it is, my dear brother, we are his servants and we are bidden to do his will, besides if it got back to the Queen that we refused or ignored him in his hour of need we would be severely punished."

"Why don't you rest for a minute and I'll take the prince his meal?"

"If you walk in he'll assume it's poisoned, then he won't eat, and then he'll just get worse."

"Precisely, my dear sister."  
She spun around in his arms, caressing his cheek and sadly shook her head.

"Riff Raff, I know you want to strike out at him, but you must bide your time."

He sighed and released her from his grip.

"As always you are right."

"MAGE...!!!"

Frank's yell was garbled and Riff Raff swiftly kissed his sister before he went outside towards the kennel to take care of the dogs. Magenta gathered an empty bucket and then a tray full of food. She dashed to the lift hoping Frank hadn't made too much of a mess while she had been preoccupied. The lift stopped on the third floor and she headed to his room, entering without knocking. She noted he wasn't in bed and she sighed placing the tray on a small round table that sat in the corner by the window, then placed the bucket by the prince's bed. She entered the bathroom and found him in the same position he was in earlier.

"What were you doing?"

She didn't answer him, but helped him up and led him to the table, sitting him down. He cringed at the food covering his mouth and closed his eyes not wanting to heave anymore.

"Why did you bring me this slop?"

"You are dehydrated, Master, you need to eat."

"Fine, but why such peasant food?"

"This will help calm your stomach and eventually make you feel better."

"Eventually?!"

"It helped me when I was sick, Master. My brother said I would've been sick for two weeks instead of three days had I not eaten this meal."

"Yes, your brother would never let anything bad happen to you."

"I can prepare something else if you so desire it, Master."

"No, I need to get back to overseeing my creation as soon as possible, three days shouldn't be too bad."

She nodded and entered the bathroom flushing the toilet, then cleaned it.

"Magenta."

She re-entered the bedroom.

"Yes, Master?"

"Since I am to be detained in my room I would like for you to keep me company."

"What about my chores, Master?"

"I will overlook them if you take good care of me and if not I will make you work all day to catch up once I'm well, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, have a seat."

She nervously sat across from him and he grinned as he greedily ate, not realizing how hungry he really was. She watched as he ate at a rapid pace and ran to get the bucket. His face had gone pale and she had made it to his side just in time as he heaved into the bucket. She rubbed his back tentatively, trying to comfort the prince as she had when they had been friends and he took note of her kindness. When he was finished throwing up his breakfast, she took his napkin and wiped his face.

"You need to eat at a slower pace, Master."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Would you have believed me?"

He shook his head and ate slower as he sipped the glass of ginger ale she brought with his meal. She took the bucket and emptied it into the toilet then flushed the disgusting mess before she cleaned it out in the bathtub. When she came back she could tell he was finished for now and helped him over to his bed. He laid on his stomach as to not upset it anymore and she covered him up.

"I will be back..."

"Before you go, Magenta, can you please ease my tension and rub my back?"

"Of course, Master."

She got on top of him, sitting on his butt, placing a leg on each side of him which surprised him.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how I've always given a massage, Master."

"Well, then, carry on."

She placed her hands on his back and began kneading the knots out, but she was having trouble because of his robe. She sat back on his butt and sighed in frustration, but he understood as she moved off of him. He sat up, removed his robe, and then covered himself up to the small of his back. She got back into her position and began massaging his back. He sighed in pleasure from her gentle fingers and reveled in her touch. He relaxed completely and he drifted off into slumber. Magenta continued for another ten minutes until she was certain he was asleep and carefully got up. She covered him up and placed the bucket by his bedside. She silently took the tray and headed downstairs to begin lunch for her brother and herself.

~*~

"I don't trust him, how do we know he isn't faking?" Riff Raff wondered.

"I felt his forehead, he was burning up."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And, no, he couldn't fake retching," Magenta intuitively answered.

"Unless he drank too much."

"True, but he is sick, he is weak like how I had been when we first arrived here."

"Are you sure he isn't acting?"

"I'm sure."

"Do you think he planned this?"

"He would never willingly get himself sick, you know how he hates it when he has a hangover."

"What about chores?"

"For the moment he's freeing me from my duties, but while he's sleeping I'm still going to clean, I just can't sit there and do nothing."

She took a bite of her sandwich.

"I can help so you don't get behind."

"That's too much work for you."

She reached out, placing a hand over his and he smiled lovingly at her.

"It'll be fine because I can work on the creation in the morning and after lunch I can clean."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all, I just don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

He finished his sandwich and took his plate into the kitchen. She followed him with her empty plate and placed it in the sink. She was about to turn on the faucet, but he stopped her.

"I'll do it, you had best take the prince his lunch."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you."

He rolled up his sleeves to wash the dishes while she warmed up the soup and prepared some more toast.

After a few minutes, she was heading out the door, but her brother stopped her with his voice.

"Be careful with him even if he is ill he still can be charming. I know, dear sister, that you were friends a long time ago and that you, too, are not immune to him."

"I love you, I would never fall for his sweet words or gestures, and even if I did it would mean nothing to either of us."

"It sounds like you've already had a bit of fun with him."

"I haven't, but I know you have."

"He forced me!"

"Yes, but you liked it, didn't you?"

He bowed his head, gazing at the floor, averting his guilty eyes from her accusing glare.

"Was I not enough?"

"It was experimental, it felt different, it was a high for me, Magenta."

"How many times after he forced you?"

"Once, as much as I enjoyed it I could not keep up the façade because of my love for you. Why do you think he punishes me harshly, it's a way to release some of his sexual tension."

She sighed, picking up the tray of food, and left him to go upstairs as he ran a hand through his thinning hair.


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these amazing characters, that honor goes to Richard O'Brien and I suppose 20th Century Fox.

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thank you to **handyman's muse **and **PmagentariffraffP** for the wonderful reviews. :o) Glad you're enjoying the story. As always I'm a feedback whore, and I really want your honest opinion, so please Read & Review, if not I will shoot you with the laser I stole from Riff Raff. Enjoy!

* * *

She entered the prince's room and placed the tray on the table. She glanced over at the bed and heard a light snore coming from him. She checked the bucket, it was clean, he hadn't woken up yet, and she placed her hand against his forehead, still burning up as she sat down on the floor next to his bed resting her head against it. She didn't want to disturb him and she needed to rest because of the way he worked her as well as the little sleep she got. She closed her eyes trying to fight off sleep, but couldn't and she drifted off.

Frank awoke fifteen minutes later, sweating, which he despised unless he was having sex with one of his playmates. He felt his stomach churn when he tried to roll over onto his side, but stopped and laid back down on his stomach until the feeling passed. He slowly rolled onto his side and found his domestic on the floor at his bedside fast asleep. He grinned at her loyalty and spotted the still steaming bowl of soup as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed, careful not to wake the redhead. He put his robe on, glanced at Magenta, gently caressed her cheek, and slowly made his way to the table. He ate his lunch at a slower pace because of what happened earlier and watched his domestic sleep peacefully. Was he working her this hard? Did she clean the castle from top to bottom everyday? Didn't she take a break for herself? She began to stir and opened her eyes, glancing at the now empty bed. She paled and turned to meet his gaze across the room.

"I'm sor..."

"Magenta, run me a bath, I'm sticky and plump up my pillows for I wish to sit up in my bed."

"Yes, Master."

She promptly rose and attended to the tasks he demanded. He grinned, he really should thank Columbia or Eddie for getting him sick because he was enjoying his domestic's jumpiness and the bonus was that she was spending time away from her brother. He knew the eyes they made at each other whenever they were in the lab together which made him suspect something was going on in the first place. This was punishment for her, at least, but he'd still have to punish his handyman after he got over this Earthen illness.

"Master?"

Her siren-like voice broke his reverie and he gazed up at her.

"Your royal bath is ready, will you need my assistance?"

"Yes, I am still feeling weak."

She supported him into the bathroom and he discarded his robe as she assisted him into the tub. She knelt by his side and repeated the process of washing him, but again when she reached his navel she hesitated and he made no move to force her, he just waited. She knew if she refused to wash his royal manhood he could potentially punish her. She swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes pretending it was her brother's, as she washed his erection. She removed her hand when she was done and was preparing to stand when he grabbed her arm.

"We need to wash my hair, too."

She nodded as he dunked his head in the bath water and when he emerged she put the shampoo in his hair, massaging his head. After rinsing the shampoo and applying the conditioner that he said had to be left in for five minutes, she left him to plump up his pillows and retrieved another robe from the linen closet. She returned, rinsed the conditioner out, and held out the towel that she enveloped him in. He sat down at his vanity and handed her the hairdryer without a word. She took it, turning it on, and began to dry his hair making sure it remained in luscious curls. He watched her for a few moments in the mirror before shutting his eyes and letting her fingers run adoringly through his hair. She began to move in front of him to dry the hair that would've been bangs if he didn't keep his hair in curls when he opened his legs so she had better access and innocently she moved in between them. She was concentrating on drying his hair and getting him back to bed so he could rest when she felt his hand on her butt, making her jump.

"M...Master?!"

"Didn't mean to scare you, dearest Magenta, I don't want you to slip and fall because I need you to take care of me, and you can't do that if you're injured, plus I don't entirely trust your brother with my physical being."

"Then why do you trust him with your creation, Master?"

"He is creative and I trust his genius."

He still had his hand firmly on her butt, but began to stroke it with his thumb making her breath catch and he could feel her heart race. So, she wasn't immune to him, he'd always believed she had either been shy or disgusted with him, but now he knew better. She switched the hairdryer off and moved out of his way as he tousled his thick curls, smiling at his reflection. He stood, dropped his towel, and waited for his domestic to place his robe on him. She gazed down at the floor the whole time and nervously tied it together then aided him back into bed. She made sure he was comfortable before she cleaned up the bathroom and when she had finished she was on her way to take the dirty dishes downstairs when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Riff Raff opened the door and cautiously entered.

"Why are you disturbing me, shouldn't you be working on my creation?"

"I need to borrow my sister for a moment, Master."

"You can borrow her at dinner, right now she is taking care of me and since you seem to not be busy, why don't you take that tray from Magenta's hands!"

"As you desire, Master."

He took the tray from his sister and exited the room as she closed the door behind him.

"Magenta, please come and sit."

She grabbed one of the comfortable, plush chairs that was by the table and carried it to Frank's bedside. She sat down in it and gazed at him, gauging his reaction which only seemed to be a smirk.

"I'm bored, let's play a game."

"Such as?"

"Truth or Dare, remember we used to play it when we were children?"

"I remember and it seems it's a popular Earthen game as well, Master."

"I'll go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He frowned a bit, but he knew she'd eventually pick dare.

"Do you find me seductive?"

"Of course, Master, you are after all the prince."

"That's not what I meant."

She bit her lower lip as he grinned.

"Remember truth, Magenta, or suffer the consequences of a dare."

"You exude sex, Master, everyone is attracted to you, no one can resist your charms, not even me."

She bowed her head hating that he now had a weapon to use against her and he chuckled.

"Fair enough and I'll take truth."

"How many times have you sodomized my brother?"

"What?! I would never..."

"Truth, Master."

She pointedly stared at him and he crossed his arms.

"Three times."

"Liar."

She had mumbled it under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, Master."

"So, he told you, didn't he?"

She nodded.

"What did he say?"

"The first time was by force, but he enjoyed it so much he was willing the next time."

"Naturally he would, and I'm assuming he did not tell you about the last time?"

She shook her head as tears and rage were building.

"It was about two or three weeks after we landed and I was frustrated beyond belief, but he would not submit to me for some silly reason. He came to my room two hours later after my suggestion, giving in, and we both, as they say, got our rocks off. Now, truth or dare?"

"I like truth."

"You're not being fun."  
"Maybe, but you hate being dared first if my memory serves me, Master."

"Fine, how long have you been sleeping with your brother?"

"Master, I would never..."

"Come now, Magenta, I've seen the way you two eye fuck each other."

"We are just appreciating one another."

"For as long as I've known you, Magenta, you have always been honest with me."

She took a deep breath, slowly exhaled before speaking.

"Ever since my seventeenth birthday we have been acquainting our bodies."

"I knew it, but for eight years?! Tell me how did it come about?"

"I'm not really sure, we kind of fell in love when we were kids and suppressed or denied those feelings since we thought it weird or wrong."

"It's not illegal if that's what you mean."

"Yes, Master, but it is frowned upon."

"I know, but go on."

"Riff Raff, at the time was twenty-one, had come back to visit from college to take me out to dinner on my special day. We never planned on it when after dinner and a walk along the beach that when we entered the house we'd be at it, as Earthlings say, like rabbits. What set it off was our father left us a note saying he wasn't coming back, that we had always been a burden holding him back, and that we ruined his life, love, and marriage. It was no love loss, our father never showed us any love, he pretty much ignored us since the day my brother was born. Our mother had always been loving and kind until she was abducted by strangers."

"Are you sure she didn't run away?"

"No, she loved us and would never leave us with an uncaring father. Anyways, Riff Raff and I celebrated. We danced, sang, and drank, well he only let me have one glass of champagne since I wouldn't be eighteen for another year, but it turned into something more when he kissed me. It grew from there and we've never turned back. Everything we felt for each other as children blossomed and expanded into something more than the sibling bond that night."

His mouth was slightly agape and she grinned at leaving him speechless.

"Would you like truth or dare, Master?"

"I'd like truth."

"What is it that you see in me, Master? You sometimes have that look in your eye like how my brother does when he wants to copulate. Do you lust and desire me or is it adoration and jealousy? I can never figure out why I'm the only one you stare at weirdly."

He grinned, chuckled a little, and locked eyes with her.

"Well, my dearest Magenta, it is simple. I want to conquer you and you could say I'm a bit jealous of your brother because he gets that privilege. What would..."

"Master, that's not the entire truth."

"I do not need to expand on this subject further!"

She arched an eyebrow and grinned mischievously, starting to understand what he could not voice. She began to laugh and he frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe how blind I've been."

"Stop talking in riddles and explain!"

"I'd rather hear what you have to say."

"Fine, I've had a crush on you since we were children. You were a beauty then and you still are, but it was your honesty, kindness, and loyalty that gravitated me towards you. You were the only one who treated me like a person and not a prince, even though you call me Master it is out of loyalty and almost an endearment."

"Why did you dissolve our friendship?"

"I had to distance myself from you because of my heritage, you know the gossip that would run wild. I was never worried about it because I've done worse, but I didn't want it to hurt you and besides I was engaged to Cintula who had her own domestic."

"Yet things didn't work out?"

"Yes, it seems my sweet Cintula was plotting my demise with my cousin and to keep me out of harm's way my mother sent me on our mission to Earth. Now, if that's all, would you like truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

He bent forward closing his eyes and puckered up, but she didn't move. He opened an eye and frowned.

"You have to do it, Magenta."

"I know that, but you are ill and your breath reeks from vomiting so much."

He held his hand over his nose and mouth, breathing into it, and almost gagged at the smell of it.

"Fine, but you owe me one kiss whenever I want after I'm over this illness."

"Of course, Master, now truth or dare?"

"Hmm...dare."

She grinned wickedly and he knew he could potentially be in trouble, damn, why didn't he dare her to do more than kiss him.

"I dare you to be nice to everyone for a whole day, that means no whips, no punishments, no yelling, no throwing things, nothing but a smile and sincerity or else."

"Or else what?"

"I can recant on my dare."

He grumbled and sat back into his pillows.

"Don't worry, Master, you don't have to start your dare until you feel better."

"Good because when I do and I've been nice for a day I will expect you to complete your dare by the end of that day."

"Only if you've been good, Master."

She laughed and he smiled at her infectious laughter when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter!"

Columbia ran in and went to hug him, but he held up his hands to stop her.

"I'll leave you two alone."

He gave his domestic a pleading look, but she only smiled and shut the door behind her.


	4. Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I was hoping that I'd get that for Christmas, but neither Richard O'Brien or 20th Century Fox would give them to me for free, oh well.

**Author's Note:** First off let me thank **handyman's muse, PmagentariffraffP, Darth Soror, **and my cousin **Tina** for the reviews. Thank you, they are much appreciated. Also, thank you **handyman's muse **and **PmagentariffraffP** for helping me figure out the document manager thing, simple things can be quite perplexing to me at times. :o) Without further ado, the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

She went upstairs to the lab in search of her brother, but he wasn't there and she wondered if he really was doing her chores. She descended the stairs to the first floor and sure enough he was mopping the floor. She crept up behind him and pinched his butt. He yelped in fright and spun around to see his sister grinning mischievously.

"How did you escape?"

"Columbia made an appearance. Did she just get back?"

"About fifteen minutes ago and she would've barged in on you earlier, but she wouldn't stop asking me questions and then she wouldn't shut up long enough for me to answer until I yelled at her that her precious Frankie was sick."

"Did you find out if she's sick?"

"She told me she had a cold a week ago, but Eddie had just gotten over the flu two days ago."

"She could've still carried the germs."

"When was the last time the prince had contact with either of them?"

"I think the night before and if I remember correctly from Columbia's prattling that they coerced Eddie into a threesome."

"So, Eddie had just gotten over it and probably gave his germs to the prince? Do you think he'll ban him from the castle for getting him ill?"

"No, but he may punish him."

"I feel for him, Frank's harsh whips will leave him scarred."

"It sounds as if you like him."

"I tolerate him because he gets that annoying tap-dancing banshee out of my hair."

"She's not that bad."

He graced her with a glare.

"Women, you're all alike."

"It's true she's talkative which borders on annoyance, but it's nice to have someone to gossip with."

"I suppose."

"Besides, Master, is also one for good gossip."

"Really?"

She nodded and grinned, backing away.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me?"

She shook her head.

"If you don't tell me I'm not going to help you with your chores!"

"I don't care because this little tidbit is worth it."

She turned around ready to race upstairs, but his reflexes had always been quicker than hers as he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the banister.

"Magenta, dear, what is it you don't want to tell me?"

Their hearts were racing as he pressed his body against hers and began kissing her neck.

"I won't...I won't give...in."

"Tell me."

His whispered demand in her ear sent shivers down her spine, but she shook her head and he pressed his lips roughly against hers. He pulled away a few moments later leaving her breathless and he grinned at how he could make his sister melt.

"What secret are you not willing to share?"

"You really want to know?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and she slapped him hard. He stumbled back, shocked and angry.

"What was that for?!"

"You lied to me!"

"I would never lie to you."

"Then why did you start today when I inquired about you and the prince?!"

He became quiet as she had now invaded his space, glaring up, awaiting an answer.

"I didn't mean to."

"What kind of answer is that?!"

"I didn't want you to think less of me because I wanted something you couldn't give me!"

"What would that be an extra appendage?!"

He shook his head trying to avert his gaze, but she gripped his chin forcing him to stare into her eyes.

"What can't I give you?!"

"Understanding, in a way male bonding, just like what you and Columbia share."

"But we don't do what you and Frank do. What is it really?"

"That's the truth, Magenta."

"You never needed any other friends or lovers before because you enjoyed being a recluse. What changed?"

"Nothing has changed, I love you."

"Maybe you're ill."

She felt his forehead, but he was cool to the touch.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe it's the air on this planet."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"You've changed or you're hiding the real reason you lied to me."

She wrenched her hand away and stomped up the stairs as he sighed in frustration. He didn't know how or if he could tell her the real reason of why he lied.

Magenta was halfway up the second floor when Columbia spotted her.

"Hey, Maggie, what's..."

She never finished her sentence as the domestic brushed past her in a fury. Columbia shrugged her shoulders, Magenta could be moody, but she was used to it as she made her way to the ballroom to practice a new dance.

Magenta found herself in the tower, gazing out over the woods and the lake that was a few miles away. She sat down in an old forgotten chair and cried. She had never felt so completely alone and there was no one to turn to. Whom could she trust? Her brother had broken their promise of never lying to each other, even if it meant hurting the feelings of the other. Why did he insist on lying about the third time he slept with their prince, but it wasn't that, it was what he said about not receiving something from her that was eating away at her. He had given her an excuse that he needed male bonding just like she sometimes needed female companionship with Columbia. Why would he continuously lie? What did he need? Did he no longer love her or was he tired of their intimate romps? Did he love Frank? Why couldn't he tell her? One thing was for sure, she could no longer take anything he said to her at face value, he'd have to prove what he meant by his actions. She curled up in the chair and watched the world outside crawl on with its pathetic creatures. She had closed her eyes, bored at the nothingness that wore on and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

She awoke with a jolt and wondered how long she had slept. She gazed out the window and could see that the sun was setting, so maybe three hours. She descended the stairs and went to check on her master, but he wasn't in his bed. She checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there, either. Where could he be? Maybe he was hungry and it was close to dinnertime, but he would've yelled for her. Something wasn't right as she took the lift to the first floor and for the first time she observed how silent it was, highly unusual not to hear the jukebox blaring or Columbia's tapping. Once the lift stopped, she rushed into the dining room, but no one was there and she checked the kitchen, nobody. Nobody at all and now she was frightened. Trying not to panic, she opened the doors to the ballroom, and at first glance it seemed empty until she glimpsed a sorrowful figure sitting atop the jukebox.

"Columbia, what's wrong?"

The young woman glanced Magenta's way and bowed her head.

"I cannot say."

"Is that so? You're not good at keeping secrets."

"A few I can keep."

"So, is this one of those special secrets?"

She nodded and glanced down at her feet which were aching to dance.

"Please, Columbia, tell me and I promise not to breathe a word."

"This is extra secret, but I'll give you a hint because I pity you."

"Pity me?"

"Oh, Maggie, if only you knew."

"Then give me a hint, please."

"Your brother holds the secret, so ask him."

"He told you over me?! Where the hell is he and what did he tell you?!"

She grabbed the groupie by her shoulders and shook her.

"What did he say?!"

The girl just laughed and suddenly vanished. Magenta backed away, confused, as the laughter reverberated and she covered her ears, dashing out of the room. What was going on? She decided to search the second floor, but her brother and master were not to be found. A thought struck as she went to the lift and headed up to the lab. When she threw the doors open she saw a most unpleasant sight, Frank pleasuring her brother.

"I see that you are well, Master."

They stopped with horrified looks at the sound of her voice.

"If you've finished with my brother, Master, I need to borrow him."

He pulled away from Riff Raff as they quickly pulled up their clothes and she waited for her brother patiently. She re-entered the lift with him following and in between floors she halted it. He was perplexed by her actions as she turned to him, glaring.

"What is it you refuse to tell me, but trust Columbia with?!"

"Magenta..."

He bowed his head.

"Do you not love me?"

He gazed up and stared into her emerald eyes.

"I love you, Magenta, there's no question."

"Then what are you hiding from me?"

"It is complicated."

"Life is complicated."

He smiled at her knowing she was using his words against him, words he used to tell her when they were children.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by refusing to tell me."

"Please, Magenta, I cannot."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and weakly shook him.

"Why? Why are you being stubborn?"

He averted his gaze and she slapped him.

"If you cannot trust me then I cannot entrust my life or my love in you anymore!"

"I'm sorry."

She turned her back on him as tears fell and when she glimpsed behind her, he had vanished. What the hell?! She heard her name being called and it seemed to be coming from everywhere. She fell to her knees, crying, and covering her ears as the voices became louder and the world around her faded to black.

~*~

She awoke to a pair of concerned blue eyes and hands on her shoulders, had she been dreaming? She stared out the window as the sun began its descent from the sky and she jumped up almost knocking her brother over. She was rushing out the door when he grabbed her hand. She halted, but didn't look at him.

"Magenta."

She turned to gaze at him.

"Riff Raff, let go because if I am late with Master's dinner I will be punished."

"Please, sister."

"We can talk about this later, I promise."

She squeezed his hand and ran off to prepare the prince's dinner.


	5. Obedience

**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old, I do not own any of these wonderful characters they belong to Richard O'Brien & the company with the lights that could blind King Kong. :o)

**Author's Note: **Hope you're enjoying this story and I decided to give you guys a late present, this chapter, enjoy! :o)

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she knocked on the prince's door.

"If it's not Magenta with my dinner then piss off!"

She entered and placed his dinner on the table, aware that he was staring at her and he was furious as she turned to him.

"Is there anything else, Master?"

"Bring that bloody slop over here and feed me!"

She obeyed his order and placed the tray in his lap before she sat down on the bed. She took a spoonful of soup and thrusted it towards his mouth, but he wouldn't part his lips.

"Please, Master, you need to eat."

He liked it when she begged as he opened his mouth for her and she fed him the soup. She continued to feed him until his dinner was gone and she was preparing to leave his room with the tray.

"Magenta!"

"Yes, Master?"

"You are to come back to my room after you've cleaned the dishes, no further dilly dallying, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

She left his room and when she reached the kitchen her brother was waiting.

"Magenta..."

"We will talk later, but Master insists that I am to hurry back."

He bowed his head and she lifted his chin so that she could gaze into his piercing blue eyes.

"I still love you."

"I love you, too."

She swiftly kissed him and hurried back to Frank's room still awaiting a punishment for being late with dinner. Riff Raff washed the dishes to help out his sister wondering if he could tell her the truth.

She entered the prince's bedroom and kneeled at his bedside.

"That was quick."

"I did not wish to displease you any further, Master."

"Good, now sit in the chair beside me."

She looked up at him confused.

"You're not going to punish me?"

"That still remains to be seen."

She sat in the plush chair and he smiled at her.

"Why were you gone for three hours?"

"I thought you might enjoy some time alone with Columbia."

"That was considerate of you, but not for three hours."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"What were you doing? Were you with your brother? Were you two fooling around while I lay here sick?! Answer me!"

"I had an argument with my brother and I went to the tower to think! I fell asleep and he found me, wanting to talk, but I told him I had to prepare your dinner!"

She crossed her arms and dared him to do something.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It was only a spat, we will work through it, we always have."

"Are you sure? He lied to you about the last pleasurable experience he had with me, what else could he be hiding?"

"He has never hidden anything from me until today."

"Perhaps, but now that he has lied to you he may do it again."

"He wouldn't be so daft to do it again."

"Maybe not, but I really should punish you for leaving me with Columbia and bringing my dinner late."

"Yes, Master."

She knelt to the floor, awaiting the whip that had scarred her brother's back several times and closed her eyes anticipating the pain. She had never been severely punished, a slap here or a yelling at there, but nothing painful.

"Magenta, get up, I would never whip your luscious body."

She stood up wondering what he wanted her to do.

"You are to stay with me all night and you are not to leave my side until I am well, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"You may use whatever necessary to bathe yourself and sleep in."

"But, Master, I cannot."

"If I let you go and get your things your brother will only stall you. He can wait because I am of high importance and your main concern. Now, go clean yourself, you smell filthy."

She curtsied and entered his bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turned on the water as she rummaged through the linen closet for a towel, washcloth, and robe. Once she found what she needed, she undressed and closed the shower curtain behind her as she twisted the knob for the water to come out of the shower head. The hot water soothed and relaxed her, lathering herself in the liquid soap the master reserved only for himself, almost moaning at how soft it was against her skin. She rinsed herself off and began washing her hair with his exotic shampoo and conditioner. After the conditioner had been rinsed out she stayed in a little bit longer, hating to leave the warmth, but she was pruning and the master might get upset if she wasted unnecessary water. She turned off the water, got out, toweled herself off before putting on a robe that was much too big for her. She tied it tight and sat at the vanity staring at tired green eyes. She switched on the hairdryer, ignoring her reflection, and dried her untamable locks. She cleaned up after herself and entered the bedroom as he grinned at her.

"Master, may I borrow..."

"There's a pair of undergarments that may fit you on the bottom drawer of my dresser and as for pajamas you may want to check the trunk in my closet."

She placed her clothes and boots next to the chair by Frank's bedside then

raided his dresser. She found a pair of black underwear that seemed to be her size and then went to the closet. She found the trunk and opened it. She searched through it and grabbed a black satin button down shirt with silver lightening bolts on it. It would be long enough for her to sleep in and not cause her master some unwanted tension. She took it, closed the trunk, and shut the closet as she headed for the bathroom.

"Magenta, you can dress right here."

She halted.

"It is payment for having the privilege of using my bathroom and old clothes."

Nothing was ever free with him, everything had a price. She untied the robe, opened it, and slipped it off, slowly. Her eyes locked upon his, letting him drink in her pale nude body before she dressed.

"I didn't think you were a natural redhead, but I can see how wrong I was."

She picked up the robe and hung it on the back of the bathroom door, then sat back down in the chair next to his bed.

"Are you sleeping there, my pretty domestic?"

"Master, I cannot share a bed with you because you're ill and if I get sick again who will do my chores or take care of me?"

"There's always Columbia."

"You trust her with my duties?"

"She is quite clumsy."

"I can make my own bed, but how are you feeling?"

"I still feel like crap, at least my stomach has settled."

She leaned over and felt his forehead, still hot. She got up retrieving a washcloth from the linen closet and returned a few moments later placing the cool cloth on his forehead. He closed his eyes and settled into his bed, yawning as she hummed to him until she was certain he was asleep. She grabbed two pillows from the side of the bed he wasn't sleeping on and curled up in the chair which was as big as his throne downstairs. She was exhausted and tried to stay awake, but her eyelids were heavy and she gave in to sleep.

Hours later, she was awakened by a strange noise and when her eyes fluttered open she could see the prince retching into the bucket she had placed by his bedside.

"Oh goddess, why does it never end?"

Magenta was up and spotted the abandoned washcloth in the bucket of vile, which was now half full. How long had he been retching? Did Columbia pass on new germs to his already frail condition? She waited until his episode of puking subsided and took the bucket into the bathroom. She reached in and hastily pulled out the vomit covered washcloth, throwing it into the sink before dumping the contents of the bucket into the toilet. She set to work cleaning the toilet, bucket, washcloth, sink, and then her hands hoping to rid them of the prince's bile. She placed the washcloth on the towel rack to dry as she dampened a new cloth and returned to his bedside with the bucket. He was still sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, looking as if he was going to pass out and she dropped the bucket at his side. She rushed to the bathroom to get him a glass of water, but only found small paper cups. She placed the damp washcloth in the sink for a moment and ran back to her master thrusting the cup into his hand. Without a word he drank and gave the cup back. She went back in and refilled the cup.

A few minutes and several refills later, he was tired of drinking water.

"Magenta, help me to the bathroom."

"Master, you have a bucket."

"I need to pee not barf."

"Sorry, Master."

He put his arm around her shoulders as she slipped an arm around his waist and aided him to the bathroom. She let go of him when they reached the toilet and went to lift the lid for him, but he waved her away. He lifted it up, untied his robe, and grasped his throbbing manhood relieving himself while she turned her back, dampening the cloth again. She heard little moans of pleasure and thought only her brother did that when he relieved himself, must be a male thing. He finished up, tied his robe, flushed the toilet, and washed his hands. He dried them and gazed at his domestic who placed an arm around his waist to help him back to bed. He let her as he took the damp cloth from her as she led him back to bed and made him lay back down before taking the cloth from him, placing it on his forehead.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and was about to sit back down in the chair when he grabbed her hand, forcing her to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Please, Magenta, stay in my bed."

"Master, I ca..."

"Magenta, I hate begging, it is beneath me, but I am scared since I'm not sure if I'll live or die from this Earthen illness."

"Master, you will be fine."

"If you fall ill again I promise that Columbia or myself will take care of you."

She sighed and made him scoot over, but she refused to lie down. She sat up and against his many plumped pillows while he cuddled with her. He placed his head on her bosom which escalated the rhythm of her heart making him inwardly grin and she hesitantly placed an arm around his waist, humming to make him go back to sleep. She fixed the cloth on his forehead and continued to hum until they were both fast asleep.


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I do not own these characters they belong to the genius of Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Again I'd like to extend my thanks to **handyman's muse, Darth Soror, Rauk's Creater, and PmagentariffraffP, **you guys are like my own personal cheerleaders, thank you so much for the reviews and here's the latest chapter for the new year. Enjoy!

* * *

In the morning, she awoke to snoring and a sore back as she gently lifted Frank's head from her bosom. She laid his head down on a pillow and slowly got out of his bed, stretching and yawning. She grabbed her clothes and boots, entering the bathroom. She washed her face and used mouthwash since she could not readily brush her teeth because she did not trust on who used the spare toothbrushes or even where they had been put, knowing her master's kinkiness. She dressed, placed the borrowed shirt in the hamper along with her underwear, she'd have to change out of the borrowed underwear later, as she sat down at the vanity putting on her boots and then trying to tame her hair before she checked on the prince. He was still sound asleep and she snuck off to the kitchen where she ran into a concerned Riff Raff.

"I thought you wanted to talk last night?"

"I was taking care of the Master."

"Could you spare some time now?"

She nodded and leaned against the counter waiting for him to continue.

"Magenta, my love, I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry, but I'm angry at myself for breaking my promise to you."

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?"

He nodded.

"What can Frank give you that I cannot?"

"Another man's love."

"You don't love me anymore?"

"Magenta, I love you, but you're not a man, it's different with Frank."

"It's that whole extra appendage thing again, isn't it?! If I slapped on a dildo, dressed as Frank, and screwed you until the sun came up would it be the same?!"

"If you did that I might laugh, but it still wouldn't be the same. Magenta, you are the love of my life, my soulmate, my baby sister, but Frank is different, he's something I've never experienced."

"One minute you hate him and in the next you love him, which is it?"

"There are times I despise him, make that most of the time, but knowing the pleasure of another man makes me love him."

"Why could you not tell me this in the first place?"

"Because you'd be angry."

"Of course I am, but we promised never to lie to each other even if the other got angry or hurt."

"I love you, I didn't want to lose you."

"You could never lose me no matter how angry or hurt you make me feel."

"I'm worried this is more than a phase, almost like an addiction."

"Well, at least you're experimenting, but if you don't grow tired of the Master, he'll eventually grow tired of you, look at his playmates he had back home or what he's doing with the Earthlings."

"I know, but will you get tired of me?"

"Never."

She hugged and kissed him before she prepared the prince's meal.

"I hope he feels better because I miss my little interludes with you," Riff Raff commented.

"I do, too, darling, but either today or tomorrow he should be fine."

"He's known to be a fast healer."

"Then let's hope for today, I miss sleeping in your arms at night."

"I'm surprised Columbia hasn't slipped up and said anything."

"She hasn't, but he knows."

"What?! We were so careful!"

"We probably got carried away and forgot to lock the door."

"Probably, but he never comes near our wing."

"Unless he couldn't sleep and heard us, we can be quite loud."

"Or he was horny if Columbia wasn't around to give him any."

"It doesn't matter how or when he found out, at least we won't have to hide it."

"True, but he may try to punish us."

"Why, it's not against the law?"

"On our home planet it isn't, but on this planet it is, he may use the laws here to his advantage."

"I don't care."

He grinned and kissed her.

"I love you, but you better take breakfast to that spoiled prince of ours."

He smacked her butt as she left the kitchen with the prince's meal.

~*~

He awoke with a yawn and stretched to find Magenta gone. He sat up when she entered his room with breakfast and he made his way to his small round table. She gazed at him awaiting orders and he motioned for her to clean up the bedroom, which by the looks of it only meant the bed needed to be made. She bent down to pick up a pillow that had fallen to the floor and a sharp, stabbing pain accompanied by a spasm ran down her spine. She howled in agony and fell to her knees, startling Frank. He leapt out of his chair and knelt beside her, but she gently tried to push him away.

"I am fine, Master, just give me a few minutes."

"Magenta, let me help."

"You're ill, Master, and besides I am only sore."

He scooped her up and sat her on his bed where she winced from another spasm. He frowned as she tried to play off her pain when he untied the laces of her boots and took them off.

"Strip."

"Master?"

"Now!"

She was confused by his demands, but she hesitantly obeyed and removed her uniform leaving her underclothes on.

"Lay on your stomach."

She gently laid on her stomach and felt him cover her with the blanket to the small of her back. She felt him carefully rest himself upon her butt and unclasped her bra, but didn't remove it. She felt something else poking her in the butt and she gasped.

"I apologize, this is one of my favorite positions, it's hard for me not to get aroused."

She felt his hands on her back and she slightly jumped.

"Do not be alarmed, my precious domestic, I am just massaging your back to knead out all the pain and tension you have."

"Thank you, Master."

She relaxed as he began to massage her back and sometimes whimpered from the pain. He'd work extra hard and careful in that area so that she no longer experienced pain there. She was nearly asleep when she felt him fasten her bra and then lean forward to kiss her shoulder.

"Rest for the moment."

"Master, you are..."

"Everything will be handled."

He massaged her shoulders until she relaxed again and went to his monitor ordering Columbia around, but she couldn't make it out because he was whispering and she was drifting off into slumber. He was angry with himself knowing he caused his domestic pain when he didn't mean to. No matter what she thought of him or what he did or said to her, he still valued her as a friend, sometimes he wished for more than that as he finished his breakfast.


	7. Thoughts & Cards

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to the greatest man ever, Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my personal cheerleaders, you guys know who you are, for the reviews and for the inspiration to keep me writing and posting, in fact after this I'm going to write more. :o) So sit back and enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

A few minutes later, he heard a knock and he quickly answered it not opening the door all the way to reveal Columbia.

"Are you okay?"

"I am still ill and thought that Earthling device that warms a spot on your body might help."

"Are you being nice to Magenta?"

"What kind of question is that?! Whether I'm nice to her or not doesn't matter, she has to take care of me, she is _my_ domestic!"

"All I'm asking you to do is show her some kindness, she works hard for you!"

"Fine, starting now until I am well, you will do Magenta's chores and will make the meals!"

"But, Frankie..."

"You wanted me to be nicer to her and this will give her time to devote to my well being."

She pouted and handed him the heating pad.

"Do it for me, love."

"I guess I could help out."

"That's a good girl and I promise to make it up to you later, but before you go I have something for you."

She waited anxiously and when he returned, he handed her the tray of sullied dishes and she frowned. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She smiled and tap-danced down the hall in excitement of his promise. He rolled his eyes, wondering why he kept her around, but remembered that trick she did in bed that no Transylvanian or any Earthling he encountered could perform. He silently shut the door and glanced back at Magenta, still relaxing, which she deserved. He plugged in the heating pad, setting it to a comfortable level, and placed it on her back where most of the pain was. She didn't even flinch, she continued to sleep and he sat in the chair that she had left by his bedside. He wanted to return the favor for taking care of him throughout the years, but how could he repay her? What did she want most besides going home to their beloved planet? Her freedom for neither she nor her brother got paid for their duties to him, but if he released her, he'd have to free her brother. Maybe he could still free her, but threaten her not to tell her brother, but he had no leverage to use against her, or did he? That might not work, she'd hate him, but maybe he could make her queen when they returned home. She'd have to accept because she'd want her brother to be taken care of and he knew she'd give him some sort of power within the kingdom, probably as head scientist, but she'd be all his and he'd even share her with her brother on certain occasions. That could work, but he knew she'd go behind his back to be with her brother. He hated sharing and his handyman was the problem, as much as he loved his intimate encounters with the balding man, it was just that, he on the other hand loved his domestic since they were children. Of all the servants he had back home he was the kindest to Magenta, he did hate it when he slapped her, but it was only in front of his mother and if he had shown her any weakness or fondness towards the redhead, she would've been assigned other duties away from him. His mother disapproved of gallivanting with the staff, it was beneath them and would give the staff an arrogance or at least a weapon to use against the royals. Frank didn't care, the staff was more fun to toy with, but still how to rid his life of Riff Raff and not hurt Magenta. Her brother lied to her, which shook her faith in him a bit and maybe if he shook it up a little more she may run straight into his arms, but with what? What else has his handyman been hiding from his baby sister? When he was no longer ill he'd find out by any means necessary. He yawned from boredom, no one to talk with for the moment, he was ill, and was cooped up in his room. Eddie had given him a deck of cards teaching him how to play poker, blackjack, and Texas Hold'em while Columbia had taught him solitaire, war, Go Fish, and slaps. He liked slaps, war, and regular poker the best especially slaps, it gave him a reason to slap someone's hand. He opened the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out the deck of cards. He sat at the table, still able to observe Magenta from afar and shuffled the cards to play solitaire. Columbia taught him different versions of the game, which would keep him busy for hours wondering if she was trying to keep Eddie to herself. What did she see in him? Eddie was cute and dangerous looking, but he was a tender teddy bear when no one was around. Eddie was quite similar to him except the biker had more meat on him, he was as round as his cousin DeLordy, and wondered how anyone could be attracted to that. He liked Eddie's personality, it was certainly interesting, but he was normally not, as the Earthlings say, a chubby chaser. After all, he was a royal and had a reputation as well as some standards. He might have to dispose of the biker before the annual convention, so it wouldn't leak out that he was desperate for pleasure and lowered his standards, plus then he'd have Columbia at his beckoning, no more sharing. He grinned as he formulated a plan.

An hour later, Magenta awoke with a warm sensation on her back and slowly sat up, but then realized whose room she was in as the heating pad had fallen from her back. She found her uniform laid out neatly on the bed and she hurriedly dressed as she searched for her boots.

"Calm down, Magenta, everything is being handled."

She gave him a questioning stare.

"How is your back?"

"Much better, Master, thank you."

She found her boots at the end of the bed and put them on. He watched with fascination as she laced up her boots, tying them, but he was more interested in the cleavage she was showing. He looked away when she sat up straight and made her way towards him, beckoning him to get some more rest.

"I'm feeling fine, a bit nauseous, but I believe I am getting well thanks to you."

She felt his forehead, still warm, but not burning up.

"I still recommend soup, toast, and ginger ale for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Will you need my assistance today or may I be relieved to do my chores?"

"All I need is your company since I am not allowed to prance about. Why don't you sit and we'll play a game Columbia taught me."

She sat across from him and he shuffled the cards.

"When I deal the cards don't look at them."

She nodded in understanding and he dealt the cards, then turned a card over, a jack of diamonds.

"You have to turn a card over, but if it's another jack you have to try to slap the pile before me."

"Is that only for jacks?"

"It's for any double where you have to try and slap the pile. The first one to slap the pile gets it and the person with all of the cards wins."

"Sounds simple."

"There is still more to explain. Let's say you lay down a queen, I'd have to give you two cards and if I can't produce a face card such as a jack, another queen, king, or an ace; you get the pile. Jacks you pay with one card, queens with two, kings with three, and aces with four, plus if I lay down a six and you lay down a nine, you have an opportunity to slap the pile."

"So many rules for a simple card game."

"Once you've played a couple games you'll get the hang of it. Now, turn over your card without looking at it."

She flipped it and it was a four. Frank took the pile then laid down a two and she turned over a five.

"Now what?"

"We keep going until there's a double, face card, or a six-nine combo."

He put down a seven and she laid down a king, which made her grin triumphantly. He put down a deuce, a six, and then an Ace, which she pouted as she started to lay down cards. Her third card was a Jack and she smiled widely when he laid down a ten. She took the pile and he motioned for her to turn over a card. She put down an eight and when he flipped his card over it was another eight. They slapped the pile, but her hand was underneath his and he frowned.

"Beginner's luck."

"How do you know that Columbia didn't teach me this game already?"

"Did she?"

"No, Master."

She took the pile and they continued playing.

A couple of hours and a few games later, someone knocked. Magenta started to get up, but he motioned for her to stay seated as he got up and answered the door. It was Columbia with his lunch and he took the tray from her, then shut the door in her face. Magenta rushed to take the tray, but he wouldn't relinquish it and instead put the cards away as he set the tray down. Magenta looked hungrily at his food and he offered her his soup.

"No thank you, Master, besides you need it more than me."

"I thought you would say that, so I asked Columbia to make me a sandwich as well."

He handed it to her and she graciously took it.

"I don't need you fainting on me."

"You almost did after I beat you three times in a row."

"Yes, but we're even because I won the last three hands."

"I suppose."

He harrumphed at her and continued eating lunch.


	8. Teasing & Storage Closets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, they belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all of my personal cheerleaders, you guys are the best (you know who you are), and keep me going. Also, here is a ***WARNING*** there is a bit of a bad word in here and there is some **sexual situation in this chapter**. **YOU have been WARNED!** So without further ado I present to you the newest chapter, enjoy! :o)

* * *

The rest of the day had been uneventful and as the next day began, Frank arose feeling like his old self again.

"Magenta."

His domestic was slumbering peacefully in a chair at his bedside.

"Magenta, wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open at her name and she yawned.

"Yes, Master?"

"You may return to your duties today."

"Are you feeling well enough to be out of bed?"

"Yes, I am thanks to you."

"Would you like me to bring your breakfast up?"

"No, I will be down shortly."  
"Then I shall prepare breakfast."

She stood up and stretched before she headed to the door.

"By the way, Magenta, I'm starting my dare today."

"Okay, Master, be on your best behavior. I will be watching."

With that being said she left his room and he grinned knowing that sacrificing a day of nicety to receive a kiss from her would be worth it. He entered his bathroom, preparing for the day and anticipating the end of it.

Meanwhile, Magenta entered the kitchen to find Columbia making the prince's breakfast and she smiled at the groupie.

"Magenta, how's Frankie?"

"He's feeling much better and you'd better hurry up because he'll be down shortly for his meal."

Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Since you're making Master's breakfast, what can I make you?"

"You don't have to make me anything, I'll do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Columbia, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to help with your chores."  
"I need you to help me spy on the Master."

"Why?"

"It's kind of a bet I have with the Master that he can't be nice for a whole day."

"Oh, this should be fun."

"If he does anything bad I want you to report it to me after dinner."

"Okay, but what's in it for me?"

"I promise not to tell the Master that you've been sneaking Eddie in."

"Is this only for today because I can't help you tomorrow?"

"Yes, now check to see if the Master has come downstairs."

She nodded and poked her head out then reentered grabbing the tray. Magenta made her breakfast and awaited her brother, but as Columbia poured cereal into a bowl then added some milk, she motioned for the domestic to sit with her at the table. Magenta waved her on as she ate her breakfast alone and wondered if Riff Raff was already in the lab working. It must be interesting for him to skip a meal or the master had already instructed him to start early and not stop until it was time to rest for the day. She poked her head out into the dining room and noticed the master listening to Columbia, a first for him for he usually tried to shut her up by any means necessary. To her credit she went in, removing the dirty dishes as a signal for them to start their day. He left for the lab while Columbia went to tap-dance to the music of the jukebox. Magenta sighed, that girl's short-term memory was busted as she ascended the stairs to the fourth floor where the lab was and eavesdropped behind a door hidden by a statue. It didn't take her brother long to test the master by accidentally knocking an important beaker of some chemical over and she could hear the master's voice straining with patience.

"It is okay, Riff Raff, I'm sure you can quickly fill another beaker of this important fluid."

"Yes, Master."

"MAGENTA!!"

She waited a few minutes until his back was turned and appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please, clean up the spill your brother made."

"Yes, Master."

She smiled at his surprised stare as she ran her fingers along the wall behind the lift admiring the pink tile for a moment and opened the door to the small storage room. She grabbed the broom, dustpan, and small waste bin, to clean up the glass first while she heard her brother rummage around for the chemical he needed. She got down on her knees, sweeping up the glass and wasn't aware that both men were observing her, thinking the same thing, but looked away when she finished her chore. Riff Raff went back to his experiment as she had come out with a mop and bucket putting away her work equipment. The two men watched as she mopped the floor like they had never seen her do it before and she thought it'd be fun to tease them. She slowly moved the mop back and forth until the mess had been thoroughly cleaned. She glanced at them, smirked, and put the mop along with the bucket away. She heard the master clear his throat, then the ruffling of papers and clinking of glass echoed throughout the lab. She returned, standing in front of her master.

"Is there anything else, Master?"

"No, but I shall call for you if I require your assistance."

She curtsied and used the lift to continue her chores on the second floor.

She had finished the dusting and was preparing to mop the floors when she heard the roar of a motorcycle, which meant either Columbia was leaving with Eddie or sneaking him in. She gazed out the window, and sure enough she was leaving with Eddie and she knew it was a matter of time before the master would restrict Columbia's free spirit or take drastic measures against them. He was after all the jealous type, considering all the lovers he had in the past, it seemed weird to her, but then again he had to be the center of attention. She heard the clock chime nine times, which meant she had better get the floors mopped because in two hours she had to prepare lunch. She entered the small storage room of the second floor to grab the mop and bucket when she heard the door shut behind her. She didn't think anything of it until she was grabbed from behind by the waist and she grinned. She turned in his arms to see a mischievous smile upon his lips and blue eyes full of desire.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"I told him I needed to go to the basement for a part that was necessary for his creation."

"He wasn't suspicious?"

"No, in fact he's been rather kind to me today. Is he still sick?"

"I don't think so, it could be a side effect."

"It doesn't matter now, dear sister."

He pressed his body closer to hers, backing her up into a wall.

"I got to you, didn't I?"

"I hate it when you tease me especially in front of the prince."

"Really? What do you propose to do about it?"

Another form of teasing and he placed his lips upon her ivory neck kissing at first, but then began nipping as she let out a moan. That further encouraged him to quickly unbutton her dress, falling open to reveal even more ivory flesh. His hands traced her gorgeous body as they rested upon her breasts, still hiding within her bra. He ached to rip it off her, but he couldn't, he didn't have much time to spend with her unless he wanted the prince to come looking for him. He rubbed his thumbs over the fabric that covered her breasts feeling her nipples harden and he grabbed her right leg, wrapping it around his waist. She grinned, getting the hint, and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. He wasted no time and pushed aside her panties before entering her. She gasped at feeling him inside of her, three days of emptiness, and now here he was trying to make up for lost time. He thrusted slow, but it became harder and faster as her moans enticed him, yet he wanted to draw out their pleasure. He thrusted more deep, slower, harder, and her hips matched him as she clung to him, pulling him tighter, wanting all of him inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a promising kiss where their tongues danced and mated. His movements quickened again, her inner walls contracting, and with one deep thrust she cried out with pleasure where he grunted his. They grinned lovingly at each other and she hugged him tight, she always did that when he finished making love to her, a sign of her deepest affection for him. He reluctantly pulled away after a few moments and heard her protest, but he held out his hands and she followed suit with their sign, or as Columbia called it, elbow fucking.

"Until later, my most beautiful sister."

He caressed her cheek and then stole a kiss before he headed back to the lab. She leaned back against the wall for a moment and then re-buttoned her dress, trying to compose herself. She couldn't help but grin as she grabbed the mop and bucket to clean the floors. She loved it when her brother surprised her like that and was looking forward to what he promised her tonight with their secret sign.


	9. Meals & Chores

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own these characters, they all belong to the fabulous Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **We've all been working hard, I know I have with overtime and all, plus if you live where there's snow you've been dealing with that too, so I thought it would be nice to give you an extra chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

She had finished making lunch when she heard the clicking of heels followed by the clomping of another set of footsteps. She entered the dining room as the master sat and she served him soup and toast. He grimaced at the food and she grew concerned.

"Master, are you feeling ill?"

"No, I am tired of eating the same thing three times a day."

"I'm sorry, Master, but it is for your own good and besides after dinner you'll never have to eat it unless you fall ill again."

He sighed and stirred his soup before eating it while Magenta left to retrieve her brother's lunch. When she returned with his meal, Frank gave a questioning glare at Columbia's empty chair.

"Where is she?"

"I'm assuming she's with Eddie since I heard his motorcycle earlier."

His face contorted into anger, about to yell when Magenta stared at him expectantly with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He grumbled something under his breath while Riff Raff watched the exchange in amusement and horror as it seemed his baby sister was challenging their master.

"Is there anything else you need, Master?"

He shook his head and she pointedly looked at her brother who waved her away. She went back into the kitchen to make her lunch and then joined them in the dining room. They ate quietly, Frank silently seething because he was losing his hold over Columbia while Riff Raff wondered what his sister had over Frank because he was shocked the prince hadn't thrown a tantrum, and Magenta watched the two of them in amusement as she ate her sandwich, but worried of what the master would do to Columbia or Eddie. His patience for sharing was wearing thin and it was only a matter of time before one of them paid the ultimate price. Frank rose from his chair when he was finished and headed towards the lab. Riff Raff quickly shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth and followed the prince. Magenta ate slowly not wanting to do her chore after the dishes, cleaning the first floor since it took the longest to clean because of the ballroom and pool. She grumbled a bit on having to maintain the levels of the pool.

Several hours later, Magenta had finished cleaning the first floor and was mopping up the last bit of the foyer when she heard the roar of Eddie's motorcycle. Columbia was home, just in time for dinner or maybe she'd skip it depending if Eddie was coming in. The foyer doors opened and annoying laughter echoed throughout the castle along with a familiar smell. Columbia entered, trailed by Eddie carrying two large pizza boxes and tracking mud all over her clean floor.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to wipe your feet?"

"Sorry, Mags," Eddie apologized.

"My name is Magenta!"

"Ignore her, Eddie, she's in one of her moods."

She headed up the stairs, but Magenta's irritated voice stopped her cold.

"It would be wise of you not to ignore me or else I shall inform the Master that you brought a visitor."

Columbia turned to the domestic.

"I thought you weren't going to tattle on me?"

"I changed my mind since Master has become more unstable with his affections, he is extremely jealous."

"I told you that guy wasn't right in the head," Eddie chimed in.

"I can't help it if he doesn't have time for me, but what do you suppose he'd do?"

"Do you remember what happened to the young man that had been living with us when you decided to stay here?"

She nodded sorrowfully.

"What can I do so that this remains between us?"

"Mop up the mess you created so I can prepare dinner."

"That's it?"

"Yes, but be very careful tonight for Master is on edge, he may snap at the littlest thing. I suggest you attend dinner, but you won't have to stay long, just say you're not feeling well."

The glittery groupie removed her shoes and Eddie mirrored her after a stern look from the domestic.

"Do you remember the way to my room?"

"Sure, babe, don't be too long."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek taking the pizza and his muddy cowboy boots up to her room while Columbia began cleaning the mess they had made. Magenta smiled in satisfaction and headed for the kitchen to prepare dinner.

An hour later, Magenta was serving dinner to the Master, her brother, and Columbia. The young woman gazed at the food and made a show of feeling nauseated that Frank excused her, for he didn't want to catch her germs. Magenta sat down in the chair Columbia had vacated and not one to waste food, started to eat the meal the groupie refused to touch.

"You'd think she'd be used to her planet's germs by now."

"There are many different strains of these Earth viruses, they can't be immune to them all, Master."

"Well then, I don't want my creation to ever get sick, so after dinner I suggest you learn every known Earthling germ and all their strains as well as all Transylvanian illnesses."

"It's going home with us?"

"Of course, Riff Raff, what did you think I'd leave my precious baby here in the hands of these barbarians?"

"Of course not, Master, but..."

"No buts, please have some sort of formula or gene ready in the next twenty-four hours."  
"Yes, Master."

Frank smiled and ate the rest of his meal in silence while Riff Raff stared wide-eyed at his sister. He had never heard the prince say please of his own free will and Magenta returned his gaze with a flabbergasted one. Something had gotten into the prince, but maybe his sister was right, maybe it was a side effect. When he had fallen ill his mood hadn't wavered, but his sister's had. She was usually kind or indifferent, but the day after she was ill-tempered and cruel to everyone, including him, so it wasn't a stretch to see the opposite mood of the prince, he just wished Frank would show this side more often. Frank yawned and rose from his chair.

"I will be retiring to my room so as not to bother your studying and I expect some sort of progress in the morning."

"Of course, Master."

He left the room and Riff Raff sighed heavily. Magenta reached out placing her hand over his and patted it gently.

"Another night then?"

"Yes, but I don't know when that'll be."

"You can always sneak off like you did today."

He grinned and then took her hand, kissing it.

"I may have to."

He kissed her hand more seductively before he stood and headed back to the lab. She paced herself knowing she had one more chore to do after the dishes and she wasn't looking forward to it.


	10. Seductive Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters only the wonderful Richard O'Brien does, lucky guy.

**Author's Note:** Please excuse how late this chapter is, I've been working overtime and today I was spending the day with my family, it's been a hectic week, I hope to have another chapter up sooner than Friday, but it all depends on work. Also, thank you to all my cheerleaders for your reviews, they always make me smile and want to write more for you guys, and thank you to the newest one **Ophelia**, thank you so much for your review. Now, another note, ***WARNING*--this chapter contains sexual situations and is for mature readers only, you have been warned. **Enjoy!

* * *

Frank had changed into a warm, fuzzy red robe and was preparing to file his fingernails when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter!"

His back was facing the door so he did not see who entered and heard the door quietly shut. He waited a few moments for the person to speak up, but there was silence and he knew it wasn't Columbia so it had to either be his handyman with an urgent question or his domestic.

"What is it that you require?"

Not a word and he grew impatient, standing to meet whomever interrupted his beauty regimen. It was his domestic after all with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Testing me no doubt?"

She nodded as he moved towards her, standing in front of her, his body inches from hers that he could smell her exotic perfume along with a hint of her brother's musky cologne. He suspected that's where Riff Raff had gone earlier in the day since he returned with an extra bounce in his step along with a sedative grin and a hackneyed story about the piece of equipment for his creation being misplaced.

"Did I pass?"

"You were the epitome of nice today, Master."

"Glad you approve."

"It would be nice if you were pleasant more often, Master."

"I'll try, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"Fair enough and I suppose I must fulfill my dare."

He smiled, closed his eyes, and puckered up. She drew his face near to hers and swiftly gave him a peck on the lips. He frowned and noticed her suppressing a grin.

"That wasn't a kiss."

"It was too, Master, you just didn't specify what kind of kiss when you dared me."

"I'll remember that next time."

"If there's nothing else, Master, good night."

He didn't utter a word and after a few moments of silence she took that to mean there was nothing more he needed, but she was wrong. He grabbed her arm, pulling her body close to his, and crashed his lips upon hers. She struggled for a moment, but he held her tighter as he stole her breath away.

"Master?"

She was questioning his intentions, but he hungrily grinned at her and she bit her bottom lip as his hand caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply, trying to resist, but how could she? Every moment his skin came in contact with hers was electric and triggered her body to respond in subtle ways. She shook her head violently, she couldn't betray her brother, but then he had already crossed the line, so if she did do anything with the master they would be even. He leaned down and kissed her as he was pleasantly surprised when she responded to his advances. She could no longer deny him and invited him to deepen his kiss. He was intoxicating as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck to support her weakening knees and he firmly held her knowingly, smiling as he trailed kisses to her neck eliciting a gasp out of her. He wanted to move faster, but he decided it would be worth it to seduce her slowly for this may be the only time she'd ever let him get this close. His expert fingers unbuttoned her dress exposing ivory flesh and barriers to other pleasurable realms. He had stopped kissing her long enough to admire her body and her to rethink what she was doing. She could stop this and let him wonder for the rest of his life, but if she did, would he punish her or would he continue to seduce her until she broke down like her brother.

"Master, I am..."

"Shhh, my lovely domestic, now is not the time for words."

"But, Master..."  
He heard the pleading in her voice and the questioning in her green eyes, she was definitely related to his handyman by the way her uncertainty was overtaking her mind.

"Magenta, as much as I desire you right now the decision is yours to make, I will not force you."

"Why am I the exception?"

"Because I care for you."  
She gazed down at her boots knowing he spoke the truth, her skin bore no scars and he had never violated her unlike the stories she had heard about other servant girls, although she did witness him beating a servant girl younger than her for disturbing his orgy. He lifted her chin and their eyes locked.

"We've wasted so much time already, Magenta, I promise I won't tell your brother for that's your choice to make."

She bit her lower lip again and took a deep breath. He took this opportunity to gently press his lips to hers, all rational thoughts disappeared, her resistance gone as she let him remove her dress, again admiring her half naked body. He smiled appreciatively and she blushed, something she hadn't done since she was a child as he kneeled in front of her. He unlaced her boots and was suddenly mouth level with her belly button. He placed a kiss on her stomach, then with his teeth and fingers pushed her garter belt along with the stockings down to the tops of her boots. He caressed her right leg, planting kisses from her knee to her inner thigh and she inhaled sharply. He slipped his thumb inside her panties to caress her folds, she was moist, ready for him and he smirked because her voice may not falter, but her body betrayed her. He massaged her slowly, aroused by the little noises she made, and removed his thumb to tease her. She protested, but he silenced her when he stood to kiss her. He was pleased to feel her willingly press her body tight to his, and he ravaged her lips and neck with desire. Her moans and gasps only proved that she was willing to give him what he had wanted for so long. He bent down, taking off her boots, stockings, and garter belt as she clung to him for support. Oh goddess, her skin was like velvet and flawless. He could just caress her skin all night, but there was a need he had to fulfill and he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as she giggled at this gesture. He carried her over to his bed and threw her down as she laughed and he hovered over her, smiling. He ran a finger down her neck to her hips admiring her beauty which made her purr and he was trying to decide which barrier to get rid of first. He placed his hands on the straps of her bra pushing them down her arms. She in turn sat up trying to wriggle out of it and he embraced her, kissing her neck while unclasping the wretched thing. It fell away and he threw it across the room before she pulled him on top of her, fiercely kissing him. She was eagerly untying his robe and he was quite surprised by her responses to him. He obliged by helping her remove his robe and a move he would later use on two unsuspecting Earthlings, he removed her last barrier. He gazed down at her alabaster body, drinking her in.

"Gorgeous."

She grinned up at him and he bent down to kiss her. His hot, fiery lips trailed down to her neck, but then found their way to her breasts where he suckled one and with his hand gently teased the other. A gasp and a moan from her as he switched breasts to give them equal love. Her fingers were entwining in his curly locks begging for more as his lips moved away and began to trail past her navel. She spread her legs and he let out a groan knowing she was offering herself to him. He wanted to do everything to her as his tongue now replaced where his thumb had been earlier and she moaned her pleasure. She tasted sweet and again she protested when he removed his mouth knowing he was teasing her.

"Patience, my lovely."

He feasted upon her breasts again before he sat up, gazing into her eyes. It wasn't quite love that he saw, but there was adoration although he didn't know it, his eyes shone through to her as love. He'd never admit that emotion, ever, but she saw it now when he stared at her. She grinned mischievously as she ran her fingers over his chest admiring his toned body and then let them wander past his navel. He grabbed her hands knowing what she was planning to do next and kissed them. He then obliged her by slowly entering her, making her shudder and gasp. He tormented her by pacing himself like a snail, but he couldn't continue as her moans of pleasure beckoned for him to thrust faster. He sped up and deeper as her hips kept up with his movements. He could feel her inner walls contracting and he was almost there himself as he took her to the edge.

"MASTER!"

He grinned as he groaned out her name moments later and collapsed into her arms, catching his breath, but it wouldn't be long before he had her in the throes of ecstasy almost all night and in every position.


	11. Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, only the ones I created (you'll know the difference), all RHPS belongs to Richard O'Brien

**Author's Note: **First off, sorry how late this chapter is, I've been playing with my new toy, the Droid, someone needs to seriously make a Rocky Horror Picture Show app or tell me where to find one. Also thank you to all my friends/fans, you guys are the best and one other note, ***Warning*** **there is a small sexual situation scene, for mature readers only.** Enjoy!

* * *

An hour before sunrise, she awoke with arms tightly clutching her and she turned facing her sleeping master. She smiled at the memory of last night as she lightly caressed his cheek and then planted a kiss on his forehead before making her way to his bathroom to use the shower. Although, his lovemaking could almost rival her brother's, she was upset for letting his charms get the better of her and she swore to herself that it would never happen again. It couldn't, she knew how her brother got, he was more of the jealous type than she was, well she didn't care if he screwed around with the master or whomever else as long as he was honest with her about it, which he hadn't been. The hot water was soothing as she let it caress and redden her skin when she was pushed up against the wall. Before she could open her eyes or even respond, her leg was being wrapped around a torso and something or rather someone was hardening inside of her. Under slitted eyes she saw her master and smiled knowing he was addicted to her just like her brother.

"Tsk, tsk, Magenta."

"Did I do something wrong, Master?"

"Yes, you forgot to invite me."

"I apologize, Master, you were sleeping quite soundly, I did not wish to wake you especially at this hour."

"I wouldn't have minded if it entailed to taking a shower with you."

He pulled her to him, making her moan feeling all of him deep inside her and then he smacked her butt a few times.

"What was that for, Master?"

"For not waking me up and because I enjoy smacking your butt."

She grinned and pinched his butt making him yelp.

"I'm more of a pincher."

"I'll have to remember that."

He whispered it as he drew closer to her neck, kissing it as he again pushed her against the wall, water cascading down his back, and she clung to his body while he made love to her.

An hour and another shower later, he let her leave to prepare breakfast, but before she did that she stopped by the room she shared with her brother and noticed he either hadn't come to bed or he rose early to continue the task their master had asked him to do. She went into her dresser, retrieving a new pair of panties along with a new garter belt she hadn't worn with new stockings, hastily putting them on and rushed downstairs to begin breakfast. She bumped into Columbia on her way down, sneaking Eddie out.

"See you tomorrow, babe."

He kissed her roughly and left the castle as she sighed.

"Isn't he dreamy, Maggie?"

The younger woman followed the domestic into the kitchen.

"I suppose. Are you tired of the Master?"

"I could never be tired of Frankie, but he's bored with me and I want someone who will love me for more than just my body."  
Magenta was speechless for a moment, underestimating the intelligence of the groupie as she poured cereal into a bowl.

"I think that's what we all want, Columbia, and I'm sure that's what the Master is seeking."

"By making the perfect being?"

"I don't know."

"He says he's been burned before, is that why he likes to use people? I mean you would know because you work for him."

"On our planet it's not considered using people, it's a means to achieve pleasure, but we do love and get married like Earthlings, and we can either stick to one partner or have many after we wed as long as the other agrees to it. Master had loved a young man, but he went to war and was killed on the battlefield, of course Master felt betrayed that his lover would rather go to war than stay by his side. His fiancée, Cintula, betrayed him by plotting his demise with his cousin DeLordy, that's why we're here, to hide and protect the Master, but I believe he may be incapable of love for the hell he's been through and because he can be a bit self-centered."

"That's sad, he shouldn't give up on love because there's someone special out there for him."

"Even if he creates it?"

"I suppose, but I really believe there's someone out there that loves him for who he is, even when he's acting like a spoiled child."

Magenta smiled at the young woman, such a dreamer she was, naive too, but her words reverberated in the domestic's head. The master had admitted he had a crush on her since they were children and as she thought back to his two supposedly soulmates, she noticed in certain ways they had similar traits. Phillipe, the young man who bravely died fighting shared Magenta's free spirit, determination, stubbornness, and kindness. Cintula, his latest, had the same fiery temper, sharp tongue, and was a beauty in her own right, but that's all they shared, that woman was a cold-hearted witch. Cintula was more like DeLordy, a sugary sweet snake. Yes, the master was sick of seeking for his soulmate or tired of waiting for her, but it would be quite interesting to see his creature brought to life, provided her brother could manage it. He had limited experience as he had only brought a dog to life, a pet he created when Magenta had seen a picture of it in one of his books, but creating a person was something entirely different. She entered the dining room with the master's breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns with a glass of milk. He was waiting with a grin as she set it in front of him and Columbia took her normal seat with her bowl of cereal.

"Do you require anything else, Master?"

"Not at this moment."

He waved her off and she retreated into the kitchen eating the breakfast she had prepared for herself. She needed space away from him to deal with her emotions towards him, now recognizing the signs that he was not only in love with her, but quite infatuated, obsessed like how her brother had become. When she had finished, she entered the dining room to collect the soiled dishes and was surprised to see her master still sitting there. She gave him a questioning glance as he sat patiently with his hands folded while she cleaned up and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. She was humming as she did her tedious chore when she felt an arm slip around her waist and lips softly kissing her neck.

"Master?"

No answer and she worried that it might be her brother nipping at her neck. Oh goddess, if it was then why did he continue to tease her, but she gazed down at the arm clutching her waist, sighing in relief that it was indeed her master's. She tried to resist his charms, but she gave in and leaned back into him.

"What is it that you need, Master?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Before he could continue someone cleared their throat, and they gazed to see a shocked and perturbed Riff Raff.

"Why are you down here?! Shouldn't you be working?!"

"I'm sorry, Master, I cannot concentrate on an empty stomach."

"Why were you not down here earlier?!"

"I lost track of time, Master."

"I expect some sort of progress when I go upstairs, something I can work with! You have one hour since it will take your sister time to prepare it and then clean up after you! You're making everyone run behind today with your tardiness!"

"Then I'll just continue with my work, Master."

"No, sit and eat, it will give me time to think of a punishment for you."

He stormed past his handyman and after a few moments the siblings heard the lift rattle. Riff Raff turned back to his sister, slightly glaring, but softened when she embraced him.

"What was that all about? Was he threatening you?"

"He surprised me is all, I thought it was you and you had me worried."

"I did not mean to, I am still trying to figure out how to fix that watch you found outside by the lake."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll make it."

"No way, and have the Master punish you further if you start a fire."

"I'm not going to burn the place down."

"You are not going near my appliances, now what do you want to eat?"

"Toast and cereal, that should hold me until lunch."

"If Master allows you to have lunch."

She retrieved the bread and placed two slices in the toaster while he grabbed an empty bowl from the cupboard as well as an Earthling cereal called Count Chocula, it was his sister's favorite.

"Hey, that's mine! Eat Columbia's food, she's hardly here nowadays!"

"I ate all of mine, please, Magenta."

She tried grabbing the box of cereal from him, but he held it high above her head as she tried jumping up to get it and when she couldn't reach it, she gave up, pouting.

"Fine, but when you have time we need to go into town for groceries, we're almost out of food."

"Take Columbia with you, the prince may not let me leave the castle until his creature is born."

"I refuse to get in the truck with her, she drives erratically."

"She can't be that bad."

"She doesn't pay attention, she's always weaving and almost hitting other cars, one time she almost drove us into a ditch."

He tried to suppress his laughter, knowing his sister's reaction, but couldn't help the chuckles that came out as the toaster popped up the bread.

"It's not that funny, besides you won't be laughing if she gets us injured."

He stopped laughing as she placed his toast on a plate then smothered it with butter, peanut butter, and jelly, his favorite, and to them a delicacy since on their planet only the rich were allowed to eat it.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you may have to brave her driving again."

"Then I'll ask the Master to release you for a few hours."

"Magenta, don't."

"I will be fine, just eat.

He sighed as she left the room and took the lift to the lab.


	12. Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for everyone that has reviewed, you guys, really keep me writing, I've been slacking a bit because of my newest toy (I got a Motorola Droid and it's sweet!), but I'm back on track and ready to surrender new chapters for you to enjoy. :o)

* * *

Frank had been reading through Riff Raff's notes, ingenious theories his handyman had when he heard the door to the lift open and he gazed up to see his domestic.

"Ah, Magenta, just the person I wanted to see."

"Master, there is something I need to ask of you."

She ignored his statement knowing what he was entailing to as he stepped around the table.

"Master, I need to borrow my brother for a couple of hours."

He halted, not liking the request, but then smiled.

"Of course, Magenta, but only if you agree to my proposition."

"Only if you not punish my brother, he only wants to please you, Master, he just forgets about time when he is working hard."

"And if I refuse to your conditions?"

"Then I'll have to refuse you, Master."

"Do you know the punishment for refusing your prince?"

She nodded as a hint of defiance shone through her eyes and he grinned.

"Fine, you may have your brother for a few hours, so long as you agree with my conditions."

"Which would be what, Master?"

"You are to acquiesce my sexual desires whenever I deem so regardless of what time it is or whatever you may be doing, my sexual appetite will come first, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are we in agreement then?"

"Yes, Master."

"Make yourself available today."

"Yes, Master, is there anything else?"

He was tracing her jawline with his finger as she tried to remain emotionless, but his light touches were having an effect on her.

"No, my enticing domestic."

She stepped back, out of reach, and headed towards the lift.

"By the way, Master, I am borrowing my brother as of right now."

She closed the door to the lift, pressed the button to go down and smiled at his apparent frown.

The lift jolted to a stop on the second floor and she exited it, heading for Columbia's room. She entered, cringing at the mess as she rummaged around looking for the plastic rectangle that helped pay for things. She found it a few minutes later in one of the drawers of the vanity and grabbed it, concealing it in her bra. When she entered the kitchen she noticed her brother gazing out the window with a far away look and she placed a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to her, sorrow in his eyes.

"Someday, Magenta, we'll go home and we'll be free of this tyrant."

"Do you think he plans to stay here?"

"He may want to because he is free from his mother and the pressures of the crown, how I wish to have that pressure, that power."

"And if you did, you'd be just like him."

He glared at her.

"Do not throw insulting eyes at me, dearest brother, you just don't want to admit that you and the Master have similar traits."

He crossed his arms and she mimicked him.

"Anyways, you're free to take me into town today if you care to."  
He gazed at her, surprised that she convinced the prince to free him of his duties momentarily.

"What did you exchange for my few hours of freedom?"

"Nothing."

"Magenta."

"What?"

"The prince never compromises for nothing, there's always something in it for him."

"Never you mind."

"I don't want him to hurt or use you."  
She sighed.

"I told him it was in his best interest for me to borrow you if he ever wanted to eat again and if he wanted someone to keep cleaning up after him then he'd best choose wisely since Columbia was an accident waiting to happen, yet if he didn't mind a messy castle then I told him I'd ask Columbia."

"Naturally he agreed that I take you. I forget how persuasive you can be with words."

"Only when I need to be, but you're the real genius in the family."

He smiled, embraced her, and swiftly kissed her, but deep down felt something was off. He'd ignore it for now as he grabbed the keys to the dirty, old white pick-up truck and followed Magenta out of the castle. She, although not happy with herself, was relieved her brother believed her fib for she wasn't ready to tell him about what transpired between their master and her, and what may keep transpiring until his creation is born. She knew his temper would get the best of him and he'd lash out against their master which would land him in a severe punishment that she could not rescue him from. They got into the truck and he drove them into town where they met with the most uptight Earthlings, there were a few that were the exception to the rule, but every time either one of them entered the town people would gawk or turn their nose up at them like they didn't exist.

Two hours later, they were returning home with at least two months worth of groceries when the truck sputtered and died. They both mumbled a curse, they were three miles away from the castle right before the fork in the road, and it was a half hour walk each way.

"Wait here, I'll be back with my tools."

"What's wrong with this thing?"

"Probably a head gasket or maybe the engine finally blew."

"At least take some groceries with you."

"I will, just stay in the truck until I get back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Someone needs to stay with the truck."

"No one is going to steal this old rust bucket."

"I know, but someone may steal the food or some wild animals may get into it."

"Who really comes this way?"

"Please, dearest sister, do not argue with me on this."  
"Fine, just hurry back."

He kissed her cheek and got out of the truck. He shut the door behind him and waved at his sister as she watched his entreating back. When she could no longer see him, she gazed around at her surroundings watching the wind rustle the leaves of the trees, making them fall to the earth and die.


	13. Roadside Conversations

**Disclaimer: **Again I do not own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful genius called Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **I decided to give you another chapter because I wanted you to have more to read and bring a smile to your face, so enjoy!

* * *

After observing the nature of this planet, she grew bored and started to hum an old Transylvanian tune to remind her of home. She missed her beloved planet, and although she had always been a domestic for the royals, it was still home. She closed her eyes thinking about the moon drenched shores, the darkness and the artificial light that lit up their world, the wild parties and orgies that she would eavesdrop on, and sneaking away at the end of the day to the chambers she shared with her brother where he would share his latest discoveries or more often than not, jump her bones the minute she walked in the door. She grinned at her fond memories of him and wondered if her brother could be onto something about their master not wanting to leave. His mother, the Queen, was always pressuring him to be responsible or to restrict him from doing what he pleased and since mommy dearest was light years away he could do anything he so desired. He pretty much had without alerting the Earthlings' government, but it would be a matter of time before they came knocking on their front door. She was about to drift off when someone tapped on her window and she opened her eyes to see Eddie with his own pick-up truck. She rolled down the window and he graced her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Magenta, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Guarding the groceries, and I assume you're going to visit Columbia, but where's your motorcycle?"

"I'm planning to pick her up in a few hours, but I have to go home and drop old Betsy off."

She stared at him with confusion.

"I don't see a Betsy."

"That's the name of my truck. I only drive her when I have deliveries and since business was slow, I decided to come home."

"What kind of deliveries?"

"Most anything a person needs, mainly food, but other stuff, too."

"That's great, can I borrow you?"

"I suppose, but seriously, why are you out here alone?"

"Our truck died and my brother walked back to get his tools."

"Well, here, put all of your groceries in the back of my truck and we'll see if we can pick him up."

She got out and they started to put the groceries in the back of his truck. When that was done, they got into good old Betsy, heading for the castle and as they neared, they noticed Riff Raff carrying his toolbox about to begin his trek back to the broken down vehicle.

"Hey, you wanna lift after I help your sister with the groceries?"

"Sure."

He kept walking down the road.

"Well, just wait and I'll be back for you."

"If I continue to walk the less time I waste since the Master is expecting us to be back by now."

He continued on his way while Eddie pulled the truck up to the front door and helped Magenta take the groceries in. Frank had heard the roar of the truck thinking his servants had come back, but as he looked out his bedroom window he noticed his domestic was home, yet she was with that greasy biker. Where was her brother? What was she doing with Eddie? His anger towards the biker was beginning to come to a boil as he gazed back at his bed where his groupie lay happily asleep. It didn't take much to please her nor his handyman, but his domestic was more reserved, finicky really, so why was she with the other man in Columbia's life. He was tempted to wake her to show her that her supposed boyfriend was ogling another woman, but instead observed the two. Eddie was taking the last bags of groceries in, but Magenta was on her way out and grabbed them from him.

"Thank you for helping."

"No problem. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Just go help my brother, he'll need it."

"Okay, trucks are my specialty, and again if there's anything you guys need let me know."

"Okay, and thank you again."

She smiled at him and he waved as he got into his truck to assist her brother. Frank stepped away from his window, dressed, and headed downstairs, his temper flared.

Eddie reached the balding blonde man and beeped his horn so he'd stop. Riff Raff turned as the truck slowed and he saw the biker wave. He placed his toolbox in the bed of the truck and got in, nose wrinkling at the odor of the man, but Eddie was oblivious as he tried to strike up a conversation. Riff Raff said very little and Eddie eventually became quiet. Goddess, these Earthlings were talkative and loud, did they even know what quiet was? They soon came upon the disabled vehicle and Riff Raff got out grabbing his toolbox when he heard Eddie turn off the engine of his vehicle. He noticed the chubby man advance towards the troubled truck and lift up the hood.

"Thanks for the ride, but I do not need help fixing it."

"Are you sure about that?"

He nodded.

"I would think where you come from they don't need cars."

"We don't."

Riff Raff gazed at the mechanics of the Earthling device and sighed, he would be punished even harsher since this might take a couple of hours to diagnose the problem, and then fix it.

"You probably have flying cars or teleportation devices, considering you're from another planet."

The handyman perked up, bumping his head, and turned to face the man.

"Who told you that?"

"Columbia."

"And you believe her tall tales?"

"I know she has never lied to me and besides I think it's kind of neat to be neighbors with aliens. You obviously are compassionate to our race by the way you've taken care of Columbia, but why are you here?"

He hated to be backed into a corner, but if he was truthful then maybe he could get some answers from Eddie.

"If you fix the truck I'll answer your questions provided you answer mine and that what we say stays between us."

"And your sister."

"She is trustworthy and knows when to keep her mouth shut."

Eddie stepped forward and gazed around trying to find the problem while Riff Raff watched. After a few minutes of poking and prodding, he found the problem.

"That's not bad."

"What is it?"

Eddie pointed at the battery.

"One of your cables that supplies juice to your battery rusted off."

"Seems simple to fix."

"It would be if I had the parts for it."

"You can't fix it?"

"Not properly, no, but if we do a temporary fix I can repair it at a later time."

He went back to his truck and grabbed some duct tape. Riff Raff observed as the fat Elvis wannabe taped the rusted off cable back onto the battery.

"Try starting it."

Riff Raff got in and turned it on. The truck roared to life and he smiled at the Earthling.

"Duct tape solves everything."

"Ingenious invention, do you have anymore?"

"Yeah, there's another roll in the back."

Riff Raff shut the vehicle off and hopped out. He rummaged through the back of Eddie's truck and grabbed his newest Earthling curiosity. Eddie leaned against the side of old Betsy and the handyman mimicked him. He lit up a cigarette and offered a puff to the blonde man, but he shook his head.

"Columbia is telling the truth, we come from another planet in a different galaxy from yours. The reason we're here is to hide our master from his cousin and fiancée who are bent on murdering him, but we are also here to observe since Earth is similar to our planet with the exception of the brightness of the sun."

"Not much sunlight?"

"None at all, our world is eternal darkness lit with artificial light."

"No wonder you guys are so pale."

"We're used to the brightness now, but we prefer the dark. May I ask how you're our neighbor?"

"See the road to the left?"

He nodded at where Eddie pointed.

"Go down about two miles and that's where my uncle Everett Scott lives. I've been staying with him since my mom died when I was sixteen."

"Isn't he a government scientist?"

"Yeah, and he's interested in meeting with you guys."

"I'm sure he is."

"He's not for certain you're really aliens, his brain is a little messed up at times because he has some shrapnel stuck in there from the war. Look, I promise not to say anything because you guys seem pretty cool except that Frank guy, he seems strange to me."

"He is a bit odd, but your uncle, is that why you stay with him because the death of your mother and he needs someone to care for him?"

"In a nutshell, yeah, but I want to leave."  
"Why don't you?"

"I promised my mom I'd take care of him. Why don't you leave or why didn't you run off with your sister today?"

Riff Raff looked at him wondering if his animosity towards the prince was obvious.

"I thought about it, but the reality of the situation is that he would never stop looking for us and he'd eventually find us."

"Why you're not his slaves?"

"Where we come from, we are his property."

"How?"

"We were born into servitude because our parents were servants of the royals."

"He's a prince?"

"A spoiled one to boot and we work for him for free."

"You don't get paid?!"

"If we needed money we had to earn it through working another job or ask our master for it, prolonging our servitude. We are eventually free after thirty years, provided we do not owe labor to our master for paying for any expenses we may have incurred."

"How long do you have left?"

"Six years, I began when I was five during our planet's summer vacation. My sister and I owe him nothing since I always worked another job when I was older to pay for things for my sister and I, even college for myself."

"So what happened when you went away? Didn't your sister have to work another job?"

"No, anything extra that I made or didn't spend was saved and luckily it lasted all four years."

"Wow, and I thought our people had it hard."

"Life here is simpler, even the homeless on your planet have it easier than us because if you become orphaned or homeless you're handed over to society where you work until you're free or you die, depending on the situation."

Eddie was stunned as words failed him and instead took a long drag from his cigarette. Silence resounded between them, yet the voices of geese flying above filled the void.

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

"Why would anything else not be strange to me?"

"Well, I just want to know, do you really look like us or is that a body suit? Are you a green man?"

Riff Raff grinned and then laughed, it was the silliest thing he ever heard. He couldn't stop as he held his stomach to try and dull the pain from his laughter. When he calmed down he was able to answer the fat biker's question.

"We are the same as Earthlings, physically and genetically speaking, but no we are not green. I think those guys at Area 51 would be surprised to know that, but that would only happen after they dissect one of us."

"Do you know about those green guys?"

"Yes, they like to visit our planet, too. We captured one, but it committed suicide after a few days of captivity. We're trying to figure out what they want."

"Weird, man."

"We have evidence of abductions, sightings of UFOs, a corpse, a spaceship with advanced technology than ours. I think that's what happened to my mother, she went to work, but never returned and shortly after that's when my father abandoned us prompting my sister to move into the Queen's castle. I was away at college, yet visiting when this happened."

"Are you sure she didn't run away?"

"She'd never leave us, plus she was the Queen's favorite and she had my mother's disappearance thoroughly investigated. The last person to see her said my mother was walking home after her shift and noticed a strange light, but that was all they recalled."

"Do you think they're doing experiments on us?"

"No one knows for sure because no one can recall, not even under hypnosis."

"Wow, that's some serious mind altering."

"They are more advanced than our two planets."

"Someday they'll screw up and we'll catch them before they can try suicide. Anyways, nice chatting with you, Riff, I'm sure I'll see you in a little bit."

He smiled and moved away from the truck as Eddie got in, bringing the truck back to life. Eddie waved and then drove off. Riff Raff waved back before getting into his truck and headed for the castle.


	14. Temper, Temper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters Richard O'Brien does, I only own the snow in my driveway.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late in the day, but besides a busy week at work, a busy day shoveling a foot of snow. I am thankful for the two young men who helped me, they were my knights in shining armor. :o) Anyways, because of them you guys get a chapter and ***warning* there may be a hint of a sexual situation, mature readers only. **Enjoy!

* * *

Magenta was putting the last of the groceries away when she heard the faint beeping of a horn and she smiled knowing Eddie kept his word. She was putting the peanut butter away in the cupboard when something caught her eye and she turned to see her master leaning in the doorway.

"Is there anything you need, Master?"

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, Master, but…"

"Where is your brother?! Why were you with Eddie?!"

She was quite surprised he had been watching, but let no emotion cross her face as he advanced towards her.

"Answer me!"

"The truck broke down on our way home and Riff Raff went to retrieve his tools while I wait in the truck. Eddie came by and gave me a lift back to the castle before he went to help my brother fix our vehicle."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"Master, I have never lied to you."

"No, but there's a first for everything, you should know that."

She knew he was implying on the deceit of her brother.

"How do I know Eddie didn't have his way with you and is now having a bit of fun with your brother?"

"Master, I…"

"Why is it that everywhere I turn Eddie is there?! Why is he always with Columbia and now my loyal subjects?! Is he better than me or perhaps he's just as good at seduction as me and have all of you under his spell!"

"He is just a friendly Earthling, Master."

"Friendly?! He's a charming little greaseball stealing my handyman at this moment, but he won't touch you again, I'll make you forget him and your brother!"

"Master?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen towards the stairs. He was being possessive again and she wondered where Columbia was, she could usually calm or at least distract the master. He dragged her upstairs and she almost tripped at his urgency to get her up to his bedroom, probably to finally whip her, which now was beginning to scare her. Did he really believe that Eddie had fooled around with her and her brother? Was he really that jealous to believe Eddie could measure up to him? He threw open the door to his room and shoved Magenta in as he advanced towards his bed where a naked Columbia was sleeping. He pushed her off the bed and she awoke instantly.

"Frankie, what was that for?"

"Grab your clothes and get out!"

She was about to whine some more when she noticed Magenta cowering in a corner.

"Don't you hurt her!"

"Don't dictate to me!"

"She probably didn't mean to do whatever you're going to punish her for!"

"She is _mine_ to do with as I please as well as her brother and you!"

"I am not a possession!"

"Fine, you're free to leave whenever you want and go back to the life that I rescued you from!"

He smiled victoriously as she gathered her clothes without arguing any further and left his room slamming the door as she dressed in the hallway before shouting for Riff Raff. He beckoned for his domestic to come closer and she obeyed not wanting to anger him further. He squashed her tightly to his body and bent down, roughly kissing her lips. She didn't fight him, but she didn't respond to him either. He pushed her away to gaze at her, his jealous temper still flared.

"Strip!"

"But, Master."

She was pleading for him to believe her as she had become frightened, knowing that he was going to take her by force and at this point he was beyond reason. He wanted to dominate by showing her who was boss and she knew that later he'd do something drastic to her brother.

"Please…"

"I said strip!"

Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to fall as she unbuttoned her dress, but he was anxious and he smacked her hands away as he undid her dress for her. He sat her down on the edge of his bed and kneeled in front of her, making her spread her legs. His thumbs were caressing her inner thighs and he moved to press his lips there, but heard a small sob-like noise. He gazed up at her face where tears had stained a path down her cheeks and saw the fear in her eyes. What was he doing? He didn't mean to frighten her, but he had as he sat on the floor next to her legs. He hated when he lost his temper, it meant he was out of control and when that happened he usually hurt someone. He couldn't believe what he almost did to her and bowed his head. She swiftly buttoned her dress and was off his bed, half running for the door.

"Magenta…"

She turned to him still scared he'd change his mind and when he gazed at her, his heart broke that he instilled fear into her. He never wanted her to be afraid of him just everyone else that surrounded him and it felt like he had broken an unspoken trust between them as he waved her off so he could be alone.

She ran to the tower to hide as she heard Columbia still searching and shouting for her brother. She had never cried or shown fear to her master, but her emotions saved her from a more devastating fate. He seemed sorry for what he did once he snapped out of it, but she wasn't risking to wait around and find out. More tears fell as she curled up in an old chair trying to calm herself down and hoped her brother would be home soon, although she worried about what the master may do to him.

Riff Raff drove up and as he pulled the truck around back was rushed at by Columbia.

"What's going on?"

"Frank is punishing Magenta!"

"What?!"

He pushed the groupie out of his way as he hurriedly entered the castle, but then wasn't certain where or if the prince was still hurting his precious sister. The frightened young woman had silently followed him in and made him jump when she answered his unasked question.

"They're in his bedroom."

His eyes grew wide knowing he may be too late as he flew up the stairs and Columbia could only gaze down at her feet not wanting to be a part of the confrontation that was about to happen. Riff Raff pounded on the prince's door and when it flung open he pushed his royal leader aside, scanning the room for his sister.

"Where is she?!"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, bastard!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What did you do to my sister?!"

"Nothing."

"Liar! Columbia told me you were punishing her!"

"Bitch."

He mumbled the curse under his breath and he smiled evilly at his handyman.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning, she's probably doing her chores and why are you late because you were to be working in the lab an hour ago."

"The truck broke down on our way home, Master."

"I see."

He calmly shut the door and Riff Raff gave him a questioning glare.

"Your sister is fine I'm sure, but you must remember Columbia is notorious for telling tales when she wants attention or when she's jealous."

"She's a perfect fit for you, Master."

Frank frowned at this comment.

"You've been rude all day, I think you need to be taught a lesson."

Riff Raff stood his ground not breaking his glare with his master's mischievous eyes. He moved out of Riff Raff's sight and he expected the harsh lashings of the whip when he was shoved. He barely caught his balance on the edge of the bed, but was pushed down so that he couldn't move an inch.

"You will remember who is boss."

He yanked his handyman's pants and underpants down to his ankles. Riff Raff didn't know whether to be angry, scared, or aroused as Frank entered him roughly. It wasn't at all pleasurable and for the next ten minutes you could hear the handyman's painful howling.


	15. A Woman Scorned

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own any of these characters except Phillipe or at least the idea of him, all others belong to the genius of Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to everyone for the reviews and hope none of you are stuck in the snow like in Washington D.C., actually glad I live in Ohio. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. :o)

* * *

When Magenta emerged she searched for her brother and found him in their room as he laid on his stomach, his butt was sore, but she didn't know that and he didn't want to alarm her.

"Are you okay?"

They smiled as they had asked in unison and she sat cross-legged on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine, the Master scared me is all."

"What do you mean by scared? Columbia said he was punishing you."

Magenta gazed away from him, sighing, hating to discredit her friend.

"Magenta, what did he do?"

"He was yelling at me when Columbia walked in, he was furious that we were home late and that Eddie had been around. He was acting upon his jealous tendencies and I believe Columbia thought he was going to strike me."

"Why were you in his bedroom?"

"I wasn't, who gave you that idea?"

"Who else."

"Was she in the Zen room again? He confronted me in the kitchen and after Columbia went screaming in vain for you, he yelled a little more then went upstairs."

"Where were you?"

"In the tower, hiding, I feared for a moment he'd lash out at me. I just came out hoping he'd be calm by now. Did he hurt you?"

"Yes, but I deserved it."

"No, you didn't."

"Magenta, I have been crass with him all day and then I barged into his room searching for you, how did I not deserve it?"

"He shouldn't punish you for Columbia's tales."

"Maybe there's a way to secretly get her back."

She smiled, but was frowning inwardly because she had stretched the truth, but she didn't want to worry him, she knew how to handle their master or at least she thought she had. She got off the bed and went to his side.

"Come on, sit up, and take your jacket with the fake hump and your undershirt off. I'm hoping that extra padding I sewed in there will help prevent reopening your wounds so they can heal."

He didn't move and she moved a stray lock of hair from his face.

"You're my protector, my big brother, there's nothing demeaning in me taking care of your wounds, besides it's my sisterly duty."

"I am fine, you need to catch up with your chores."

"You're in pain."

She grabbed his arm trying to make him sit up."

"Magenta, don't!"

She let go as her concern grew.

"Riff Raff, why won't you let me tend to your wounds?"

"Because I don't have any!"

He cursed under his breath giving her a reason to question him.

"What do you mean you don't have any wounds?"

"He didn't whip me."

"Did he use a belt instead or scratch you with his fingernails?"

"He forced me, Magenta, he roughly used me, so if you want to check to make sure my asshole is intact, feel free!"

"What the hell has gotten into him?!"

She was angry that he still took what he wanted from someone unwilling. Her fists balled up at her sides and he grabbed her arm, caressing it to calm her down before she did anything drastic. She sat on the edge of the bed and he lightly ran his fingers up and down her back as he now lay on his side.

"I'd rather it have been me, Magenta."

"Why should you suffer?"

"It fuels my anger, my hatred to an undeserving brat with a birthright who abuses it."

"What are you planning?"  
"When the time is right, my sweet sister, he will die at my hands and we shall go home."

"You can't kill him."

"Why not?"

"We'll be murdered when we arrive home."

"Not if I prove it was an accident and that it was the Earthlings who caused his demise. I have a way to not only whet the prince's appetite for more playmates, but have a few unwilling and unsuspecting Earthlings take the fall."

"So he is planning to stay here?"

"He admitted to it while taking advantage of me."

"Did he give a reason why?"

"No, but I'm sure it has to do with being out of mommy's reach."

"I don't want to live here for the next ten years."

"And we won't."  
"You'll be free in six years which means you can leave."

"I won't go anywhere without you."

"I know, but the Master will kick you out or force you to become a servant again if you stay with me."

"He can't."

"How do we know that this planet is any different?"

"By this planet's law he has to pay me once he frees me."

"He'd never abide by it."

"He would if I blackmailed him, but this doesn't matter because he will be dead, trust me, sister, I'm working on a way to get us home and free of this ungrateful brat."

"Just be careful because if it doesn't work it'll mean that we forfeit our lives."

"I will take all the blame if it comes down to it."

"I'll call you a liar and say that I helped in your plan, I'll even say that I suggested it if I have to."

"Magenta, I do not want you dying just because I might be."

"Life without you is not worth living."

"I would rather you lived your life to the fullest whether I'm there or not. Remember this, my beloved sister, I will protect you at all costs, even from yourself."

"There's no winning with you."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Relax for the rest of the day."  
"I promise and after today's incident the darling prince freed me from my work today so I could recuperate."

"Good, I will bring you lunch soon."

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

She got up from the bed, smiled at him, and left the room. She beelined straight to her master's bedroom, her anger not quite completely soothed by her brother's gentle touches or words. She flung the door open without knocking and entered. She slammed the door behind her to grab his attention and he came out of his bathroom, as he had just finished blow-drying his hair, in a robe. An instant glare which softened when he saw his domestic, but her glare never wavered.

"What do you want, Magenta?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

Her hands balled up into fists and she advanced upon him, but he stood there observing her temper.

"How dare you take your jealous rage out on my brother!"

"It wasn't out of jealousy."

"You weren't opposed to it earlier today when you tried to force me! Why did you not believe me?! When have I ever lied to you?!"

He bowed his head and he felt her inches from his body.

"I am sorry about that, I would never hurt you."

"How do I really know that?!"

"Have I ever hurt you when it was not deemed by my mother?"

"No, but…"

"Magenta, I apologize for scaring you, I care for you very much and would hate to lose your friendship."

"Why must you abuse my brother?"

"Oh, Magenta, are you really that blind? He is rude, disobedient, undermines me in every way, simply put he hates me."

"I don't think he'd hate you if you treated him kindly."

"And let him walk all over me? He'd use and abuse me."

"Like you do to him."

He frowned and stepped away from her towards his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out his nail file as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is that all you wanted, Magenta, to yell at me?"

Her anger returned as she approached him and slapped him hard across the face. He was shocked and then furiously stood invading her space, but she didn't back down. He was now getting aroused, he kind of liked it when she lost her temper, lost control of her emotions. He pulled her forcefully to him and roughly kissed her, she in turn fought him, but in the end responded by nipping his lower lip. He let his mouth wander to her neck finding the spot that always made her cry out in pleasure and her arms embraced him tighter knowing it always made her weak in the knees no matter who was kissing her neck. She was getting lost in his seduction again and with all of her might she pushed him away. He let her go and sighed heavily.

"Magenta, I am truly sorry."

"For what, almost forcing me or forcing my brother?"

"In a way, both, but you must understand that I punish your brother the way I do because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to control him. He is a genius, but a madman at the same time, he's unpredictable and if I punish him, he'll stay the course with his amazing ideas."

"It still doesn't explain why you forced my brother."

"I was furious with myself so I took advantage."

"You need to control your temper."

"I know and I apologize. How can I make it up to you?"

"There are many ways that I could suggest, but I'll let you figure one out for yourself. Before I begin my chores do you need anything, Master?"

He shook his head and watched her as she left his room. He sat back down on the edge of his bed, filing his nails, grinning. He was getting under her skin as she was with him and he had only ever felt this way with his beloved Phillipe. She was so much like him, her loyalty, kindness, even her temper, and her honesty, he even wondered if Phillipe's soul trapped itself in his domestic's body, but that was impossible or was it? That would be the next experiment after this one was finished. He needed a few more parts and was growing impatient, it seemed that no one died in this town. He bought the run down church four months ago and only used it when there were funerals, weddings, and baptizing ceremonies. He participated in more weddings than anything and it was frustrating, he was almost done with his creation, but if he didn't perform another funeral soon he would have to take drastic measures and have someone killed, maybe that ever present biker that liked to steal his playmate and servants.


	16. Breakfast Plots

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these great characters they belong to Richard O'Brien, the only one I own is the ever background character of Cintula.

**Author's Note: **Aren't you guys lucky I was sick today because you get a chapter. Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

It had been more than a month ago since her brother surprised her in the storage closet and later that night had been seduced by her master, who still hadn't made up for what happened the day after his seduction, but what did she expect, he was a prince. She did notice he hadn't tried to take her to bed again, which meant he got what he wanted and was done with her or he was truly sorry and didn't want to ruin their friendship any further. She awoke at her normal time and was preparing to take a shower when the world around her started to spin. She grabbed the edge of the sink, falling to her knees and felt her stomach churn. She crawled over to the toilet and vomited repeatedly. How did she get sick? No one in the household was ill and she hadn't left the castle since the truck broke down. How did these Earthlings deal with all these illnesses? She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them wondering if the master would be upset if she didn't do her chores today. After a few minutes her stomach calmed and she was able to shower then dress. She noticed her brother had awakened and was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Good morning, sweet pea, are you okay?"

"I am now, I just felt a little sick to my stomach."

"Are you sure you're fine? I can take care of your chores if you want me to?"

"I'm okay."

She bent down and kissed him.

"I love you, Riffy."

He smiled and put his arms out. She imitated him and she grinned as they made their sign. Although, it meant a promise of passion, it had always meant that they loved each other no matter what, it was a sign of promise.

"I love you, too, Magenta."

A smile still plastering her face as she kissed him again before heading downstairs to make breakfast and always found it funny that her brother never really had a nickname for her. She had told him it was okay to call her Genta because some of her friends called her that, but he insisted on calling her by her given name, yet he answered to her nicknames for him. She reached the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the household, but the moment she caught a whiff of what she was cooking she felt like she had to retch again. She even had to look away as she went to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face. The water woke her up even more as she gazed back at the bacon that was sizzling in the pan and sighed. Her stomach calmed down enough for her to finish up breakfast. Columbia was the first one down and skipped merrily into the kitchen, apparently she must've gotten laid by the master, it didn't take much to put a smile on her face. Why was she so easily amused? Was it because she was young and carefree, she was only twenty and Magenta wondered if she ever acted like that.

"Hey, Maggie."

"Good morning."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look a little green."

Magenta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Columbia smiled.

"It means you look ill."

"Oh, well, I'm feeling fine."

"Are you going to participate in the floor show today?"

"Master is having guests?"

"No, but he's practicing for when visitors arrive."

"What visitors?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Master doesn't divulge everything to me."

"People from your galaxy are coming in November, the week after Thanksgiving, to hold a convention."

"What? Really?"

"Yup, and Frankie is teaching me your native dance and then we're putting on a floor show."

"How…lovely."

Magenta was seething underneath. How dare he show an Earthling _their_ dance, next he'd be telling her their planet's most guarded secrets.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't think I'll be able to participate, yet I'll be able to watch since I have to clean the ballroom today."

"What a shame, maybe I can convince Frankie to…"

"Convince me to do what?"

Their eyes widened while he smirked, it was a rarity for the master to enter the kitchen before breakfast was served and they turned to him.

"I was wondering if Magenta could join us today."

"There is no need for her to practice, she knows her native dance."

"What about the floor show?"

"How can she participate when she'll be behind the scenes focusing on the effects of the stage when my company arrives? Columbia, this is practice, it will not be fun, now run along I need to speak with Magenta alone."

She frowned, leaving them alone and Frank inched closer to his domestic.

"I'm sure Columbia has spilled the beans by now."  
"Yes, but why are you showing her our dance?"

"She is the exception to the rule because someday she'll be an official Transylvanian citizen."

"I thought you were leaving her here?"

"I changed my mind."

"I suppose our planet has more to offer her than her own."

"It seems so."

He reached out caressing her jawline with his fingers.

"I haven't forgotten, Magenta."

"Forgotten what, Master?"

"Don't play coy, dearest, you know what I mean."

"What have you come up with to make me forgive you and be able to truly trust you?"

"I'd rather show you, but it'll have to wait. Can you wait another few hours?"

"I've been waiting for weeks, Master, I didn't even think you'd care by now."

"And you were wrong because I care."

She was about to reply to him, but his soft lips covered hers, lightly kissing her. She was stunned, she thought he was done with her, but it was obvious he was still infatuated and it was getting harder for her not to get swept away in his seductive kisses. Her subtle hints from her body only spurred him on, but he stopped not wanting to rush her. He pulled away smiling and headed for the dining room, but not before smacking her butt playfully. She giggled, surprising herself, as she quickly covered her mouth to silence herself, but he heard her and winked at her. She prepared Columbia's breakfast along with her brother's and entered the dining room with everyone's food. She served her master first then Columbia, and finally her brother who she noticed had just sat down. She smiled at him before she left them to enjoy their meal while she cleaned, she wasn't hungry, but even if she was she wasn't going to tempt fate just in case she was ill even if toast helped calm the stomach. When she finished washing the pans and other cooking utensils, she put them away and then checked on the trio. Columbia was already gone, probably to get dressed as she observed the awkward silence between the master and her brother. She sat down for a few minutes and they smiled at her.

"Sister, are you okay? Why are you not eating?"

Frank stopped eating and stared at her expectantly.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, why are you not enjoying breakfast, Magenta?"

"I'm not hungry, Master."

"Are you ill?"

"No, Master."

Riff Raff shot her a look and Frank noticed.

"Magenta, tell the truth."

"My stomach was queasy this morning, Master, that's all."

He watched her a few moments longer to detect if she was hiding anything more before he began eating his meal again. She shot her brother a glare, but it softened when she saw how deeply concerned he was.

"By the way, Riff Raff, I will not be joining you in the lab today, but I expect you to finish everything that I have requested by tomorrow with the exception of one minor detail."

"Yes, Master."

"I would like to take care of it myself and I expect you to be knowledgeable about that necessary part."

"Yes, Master, my study is almost complete."

"Good and, Magenta, stay out of your brother's way today, I need him to stay focused."

"Of course, Master, I will clean the lab another time."

He finished his meal and headed for the ballroom while Riff Raff slowly ate his breakfast.

"You're almost done? What are you letting him do?"

"Yes, I'm nearly finished, but the Master wants to find someone with a suitable brain or at least half of one."

"Why half?"

"So you can program that half with all the good traits that person may have or maybe some genetic ones that the person carries, but doesn't use."

"Has he found a donor?"

"He needs a living donor, he can't use one that's been inactive for more than twenty-four hours."

"Why?"

"The traits, memories, genes, are wiped clean."

"Why can't you program it to your specifications if it is wiped clean?"

"I'm still researching that and I won't have the time to experiment because the Master insists we have his creation ready to unveil the night of the convention."

"Trying to make Cintula jealous from afar? The gossip will be everywhere, but that might make her and DeLordy track him down. Why would his mother agree to this if she's trying to protect him?"

"She has become feeble, naïve, or just doesn't care anymore since the Great Furter was murdered."

"She would die if the Master was ever harmed."

"Precisely."

"Riff Raff, you didn't…but…how did you…"

"Yes, my dearest sister, I suggested he have the convention here and asked if he should show off his creation to the others."

"With his ego how could he refuse and with the gossip after the convention DeLordy would be sure to find him."

"Exactly, and if DeLordy or Cintula don't show up to kill him I still have my other plan of blaming unsuspecting Earthlings."

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt or worse."

"I promise."

He stood and went around the table to kiss her before he went upstairs to the lab. She sighed, this was getting difficult, should she stop her brother or not? Most of the time his plans never made it past the planning stage, but now she worried how this was progressing. She got up and cleaned the table off, entering the kitchen with the dirty dishes. While she washed the dishes she wondered how much longer she could remain neutral, how did Columbia do it? That's when it hit her, she was in love with her master, when did this happen? Had she always loved him like she had her brother or was it because her brother was threatening his life? How does a woman love two men? How does that even happen and how would she explain it? She'd have to tactfully ask Columbia, knowing she couldn't always keep a secret and she didn't want her brother finding out, yet. She finished the dishes, cleaned the kitchen, and began cleaning the third floor.


	17. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **As usual I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Two chapters in one day? Yes, a rarity, but it's because I had the time today since this weather finally got to me and made me ill. Anyways, enjoy! :o)

* * *

It was after lunch that she began cleaning the ballroom and partially observing the master teaching Columbia their beloved Time Warp. She hummed as the music blared from the jukebox while she dusted and she had a desire to dance, but didn't act upon it because she wanted to clean the pool before dinner since she had been unusually fatigued all day. She watched as Columbia stumbled a bit and suppressed her giggles and the master noticed with a hint of playfulness in his eyes, but it came off as a glare. She continued her tedious chore, but trying hard not to dance as she snuck in a few steps to the right and a few hands on your hips when the duo weren't looking. The rhythm of her native song, her desire to go home was too much for her to bear as she sang out her verse surprising Columbia and her master. He was amused, but pretended otherwise in front of his groupie as he went over to the jukebox and switched it off. Magenta was halfway through the pelvic thrust when the music cut off and her face turned almost the exact shade of her hair. She glanced over at her master and Columbia, and cleared her throat, returning to her dusting.

"As you can see Columbia this is a very hypnotic dance, it's hard to resist, so for now we'll work on the floor show as to not bother Magenta's duties."

They got up on stage, Frank teaching Columbia a number he knew well while Magenta dusted in a corner hiding her embarrassment, but she was losing focus and she felt tired. She saw the master's throne had been brought out and it needed a good dusting. Maybe the master wouldn't mind if she sat down in it for a brief moment, after all how else was she supposed to make it immaculate? Her knees were buckling, her legs jelly, what was going on? The throne seemed so far away with every step she took, why was the room getting dim? With outstretched arms she tried reaching for the throne in vain as the world turned black.

A few moments later, she didn't really know, she opened her eyes to the concerned faces of Columbia and her master.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, but to be honest I thought you were doing some crazy zombie-like dance with the way your arms were."

Magenta smiled as Columbia imitated her.

"Good thing Frankie spun around just in time."

"Why?"

"Because I caught you."

"Thank you, Master."

She was still cradled in his arms and she had wondered why.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

She nodded, answering Columbia's inquiry.

"Your chores can wait, Magenta, don't pretend to be well when it's obvious you're sick."

"Master, I am fine."

He didn't listen as he picked her up with ease and was heading towards the lift.

"Columbia, keep practicing, I shall return to you in a while."

"That's fine, and besides Maggie needs time to relax."

He carried his domestic to the lift and only put her down when they entered it. When they reached the third floor, the moment she stepped foot out of it, he picked her up and carried her to his room. She tried to protest that she was okay, but he placed her on his bed and she immediately laid on her stomach as it now became unsettled. He felt her forehead and briefly left his room as she closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? She heard his footsteps and then smiled slightly at what he placed next to his bed, a bucket.

"Master, I'm fine, I must've been lightheaded since I didn't eat breakfast."

"You didn't have much for lunch, either."

"I'm fine."

"You're sick and I want you to stay put."

"But…"

"Magenta, relax, let me take care of you."

Tears sprang to her eyes at his words and she buried her face in his pillows so he could not see her tiny diamond traitors. What was with her? Why couldn't she control her emotions? She felt his weight on the bed and then his fingers tracing circles on her back.

"Are you okay?"

She shifted to lay on her side and gazed up at him.

"I don't know, Master."

"Are you sick?"

"I'm not sure, this is different from when we first landed. I'm scared, Master."

"Maybe Columbia will know what's wrong."

"She can't even tell you what she has when she's sick and she's lived on this planet all her life."

"Just relax then, and since you're here I have something that should put me back into your good graces."

He got up, walking around the bed and into his closet while she closed her eyes as her stomach threatened to bring up her lunch. She clutched it, willing it to stop as she heard him rummaging and then suddenly exclaim that he found her gift. She heard his rushed footsteps and felt the plop he made on the bed. She groaned in pain as she opened one eye and then quickly opened the other. Could it be? She sat up, a little too quickly, and reached for the bucket emptying the contents of her stomach, but when she was finished she reached out for what he held in his hands. She hugged it tightly to her chest and he grinned seeing how deeply happy he had made her as he knew all was forgiven.

"My little Serafina, where have you been?"

Her precious baby doll, her only baby doll that her brother had bought for her sixth birthday and remembered sobbing for days when she couldn't find it after unpacking what little she had into her new residence. She had been seventeen at the time, but she didn't care because that was her most prized possession. The doll had red hair like hers, but straighter or it was until Magenta curled it and wore a little maid's outfit similar to hers. The doll didn't come with that dress and Magenta always thought that light, fluffy, sky blue dress was too frilly, anyways. She complained and her mother had made the dress Serafina wore now. She kissed the top of the doll's head and squeezed it even tighter.

"I found her hanging out in DeLordy's room that day when I had been looking to confront him or Cintula. I snatched it knowing how much you missed her, but never got a chance to give her back until now."

She smiled gratefully at him and then undressed her doll. He watched with interest as she pulled out some pictures from a hidden pocket on the inside of the doll's dress and her smile widened. She skimmed through them quickly making sure they were all there before she showed them to her master. They were small sized pictures, well smaller than your standard 4x6 picture, but bigger than a school photo with the exception of one. It was a school photo of his cousin DeLordy when he was thirteen, three years older than Frank, but it had been defaced with someone scribbling in horns, a mustache, and a goatee.

"You know he looks almost exactly as this picture except he's missing horns."

Magenta chuckled. He gazed at another one that was a picture of Magenta's mother, father, brother, and her as a toddler.

"You were so cute, what happened?"

"Stop teasing, Master."

"How old were you in this picture?"

"I was two."

The next picture he looked at was cute, he had to admit that, it was a little Magenta curled up in her brother's arms, sleeping, even Riff Raff was a cutie with his long hair, at least he hadn't started to bald yet.

"How old in this one?"

"I was four and he was eight."

She gazed upon it briefly, grinning, knowing that she still curled up in her brother's arms every night, she had done so since she could remember. She watched as her master gazed at the rest of the pictures and he grinned at her when he saw the next picture. It was a picture of him, her, and her brother. She was five, he was eight, and her brother was nine. It was to mark the day Magenta became his domestic and Riff Raff officially his manservant or as he preferred, handyman. There were a few more of them, all taken for special occasions, mostly Frank's milestones and he smiled reminiscing. There was one with his thirteenth birthday, sixteenth birthday, eighteenth birthday which only had him and Magenta in it since Riff Raff was away at college, and one of him and Magenta on his twenty-first birthday. She had blossomed in front of his eyes and through the pictures he had noticed a rift between him and his handyman, they had been friends a long time ago, but they drifted apart. He handed the pictures back to his domestic and she put them back in the secret pocket.

"How did my cousin not find these pictures?"

"Feel the outside of the dress where the pictures are."

It was velour, soft, but not bulky that you'd know something was amiss or hidden. She laid back down clutching her doll as fresh tears pooled and he wiped them away which didn't help the situation because she began to sob.

"Everything will be okay, Magenta."

"I…hope so. Thank you…again…Master."

She had said it between sobs which worsened because the more she lost control of her emotions the angrier she got with herself, which translated into more crying. He sat her up and cradled her in his arms hoping she'd calm down. What strange illness was afflicting his domestic? Would it be easy to cure? He kissed the top of her head, but her tears never slowed and her frightened whimpering broke his heart, yet concerned him. He moved so she could lay down and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back."

He rushed out of his room and down the hall to the lift. He was hoping Riff Raff could calm his sister down and maybe he might have an answer to Magenta's affliction.


	18. Tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, all of you, for the wonderful reviews they make me smile, and you're just going to have to wait and see on Magenta's illness. Enjoy!

* * *

Riff Raff was testing an experiment to see if this would work on the creation when he heard the lift and he rolled his eyes, probably the master checking up on him. He looked at his notes when the door to the lift slammed open and he ignored it knowing the master must be upset, which meant his ever loving prince was going to punish him.

"Riff Raff, in the lift now!"

He gazed up hearing concern in his master's voice and noticed a hint of fear in his eyes. He rounded the table and headed towards the lift wondering what the heck was going on.

"It's Magenta."

His eyes widened as he rushed into the lift and quickly slammed the door as Frank pushed the button for the third floor. When it stopped at its destination the blonde man was rushing down the hall, half wondering what his sister was doing in their master's bedroom.

"Wait!"

Riff Raff halted and turned to his prince as he heard his sister's crying.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, but she's acting strange."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow.

"She fainted earlier while dusting, vomited after sitting up too fast, and now she won't stop crying."

"Did she injure herself when she fainted?"  
"No, I caught her just in time, but there's something wrong with her. I think she's sick, but it's different from before."

He regarded what Frank had told him and entered the room, rushing to his sister's side. He brushed her hair away from her face, her tears never ceasing, her sobs wracking her body, and he did the only thing he knew to comfort her. He motioned for her to scoot over and she reluctantly moved as he laid down next to her, enveloping her in his arms humming a lullaby. Her sobs turned into whimpers, but she never stopped crying and he hummed old Transylvanian tunes.

After a while he kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears that continued to flow.

"What's wrong, Magenta?"

"I don't know."

"I think you're ill, sweet pea, but do you remember if you came in contact with anyone or anything?"

"No, I'm scared."

She buried her head in his chest, wetting his undershirt with her tears.

"Try to get some sleep, maybe that'll help."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I can't, I have a lot of work to do, but I'm sure the prince will watch over you."

He kissed her cheek and got out of the bed, leaving as an impatient Frank waited for his handyman's answer.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Not sure, but she may be colicky."

"What does that mean?"

"She has baby colic where she has periods of continuous crying with no real reason. I remember her having it as a baby and a few times growing up, but it has been years since her last episode."

"Is there a way to make her stop?"

"Sometimes you need to let her cry it out or try to get her to sleep because if she goes to sleep, she'll usually wake up feeling and acting better than before."

"I will do my best to comfort her, and, Riff Raff, thank you."

"You're welcome, Master."

He walked towards the lift a little surprised by the gratitude his prince threw at him, but it was probably because he didn't know how to handle his sister or this situation. Frank entered his room and sat next to his domestic, who laid on her side clutching her doll, whimpering.

"Magenta."

A sob escaped her lips at the mention of her name as he scooted closer to her and he rolled her over so she could see his concern. She wouldn't look at him and curled up in a ball, but he gently pushed her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong? It seems you're more than ill."

"I…I…don't know…Master."

He heard the fear in her voice and he worried that she caught an Earthling virus that might be nothing to this planet's natives, but could potentially harm them.

"What can I do, Magenta, or rather what does your brother usually do?"

She gazed up at him and then crawled into his lap, burying her head in his chest. He embraced her, kissing the top of her head, and sang to her.

Twenty minutes later, she was sound asleep cradled in her master's arms and his heart broke when he saw her cry, but there was nothing he could really do except try to get her to sleep. It took a while, but she was slumbering and he hoped she didn't cry in her sleep. He gently shifted her out of his arms and onto her side as he observed her for a few moments before going downstairs to check on Columbia.

Hours had passed and she awoke, but noticed she was in the room she shared with her brother. She was surprised to see him gazing out the window when she called to him.

"Are you feeling any better, sister?"

"Yes, but what time is it?"

"Five."

"I'm late in preparing dinner!"

"Calm down, Columbia is having Eddie deliver pizza for dinner."

"I'm fine now."

"Master isn't taking any chances."

"I can't blame him because I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Columbia thinks she knows, but she isn't sharing with us and that's pissing the Master off."

"Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"There are a few illnesses that exhibit the symptoms you have, but further testing may be necessary."

"Take what you need, I just want to be me again."

"I can't do it now because there is something else that needs my attention."

"Like what?"

"Master wants to experiment on Eddie."

"What?!"

"I know, but who am I to argue?"

"Can't you dissuade him?"

"I have tried, but he keeps mumbling about how he's integrating himself into our lives."

"He's jealous, but he deserves it the way he treats Columbia."

"I will do my best to keep Eddie safe and alive because he is useful to us, plus he seems like a nice Earthling."

"He is helpful."

"Do you want me to come get you for dinner?"  
"No, maybe I should rest a little longer, plus if I am sick I don't want to expose the rest of you more than I have."

He walked over to her and leaned over kissing her forehead before he went downstairs. She gazed around in the darkness, her eyes focusing and noticed her doll on the nightstand as she smiled. She searched the drawer of the nightstand and grinned, her brother was predictable as she took the keys to the truck and waited for an opportunity to leave the castle. If her brother didn't know, then maybe these Earthlings would know what was wrong with her.


	19. Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except any background characters (no-names or mentioned characters with the exception of the Queen and DeLordy), they belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all your reviews, everyone, they are much appreciated. I hope you're enjoying this story so far as I am enjoying writing it to entertain you and myself. So, here's another chapter for the week, sorry it's only one chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

She didn't have to wait long, only an hour, as she heard chaos, screaming, and crying. She could hear her master ordering her brother around and then harshly telling Columbia to stop her blubbering. She wondered how they all fit in there with a knocked out Eddie, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the lift headed up to the lab and she made haste downstairs. She was grateful there were no windows in the lab and she knew Columbia's whining would only be tolerated for a short time so she had to be quick if she wanted the poor groupie's squealing to drown out the truck's engine. She hopped in the vehicle and put the keys in the ignition, so far so good as she turned the inserted key to the right. She smiled when the truck gasped to life and remembering all the times she watched her brother or her friend, she moved the small stick into D, but it wouldn't go to D. Why wouldn't this hunk of crap go? She stomped her foot and realized there were two square-like things by her feet. She pushed on the left one and moved the stick, that seemed to work, but she still wasn't going anywhere. She tried the one on the right and it moved slowly, but it seemed the more pressure she applied with her foot the faster it would go, so how did this thing stop? She put her foot back on the left square and it immediately halted the truck, thrusting Magenta forward a bit. She put the safety device by her shoulder on before going any further and sped out the driveway onto the road. She was having a hard time seeing the road as she tried every switch on the truck until the headlights came on and she chuckled.

"This isn't so bad."

She knew how to get to town and she knew where the hospital was in case of emergencies, but she forgot that she had seen all this during the day and it was dark now.

She found the town okay, but almost ran a red light and slammed on the brakes scaring her as well as the other driver behind her who also hadn't been paying attention. She heard him throw curses at her so she stuck her hand out the window and gave him the finger which she had seen Columbia do plenty of times. When the light turned green she was off and with hardly a problem at all, except parking the truck, she found the hospital. She took the keys out of the ignition after parking the piece of scrap metal and put them in a small pocket inside her uniform. She entered the brightly lit building, gazed around for a moment, and spotted the desk with a nurse lazily reading a magazine. Magenta cautiously approached and cleared her throat.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I need to be looked at because I've been sick, but I don't know with what."

"Okay, sweetie, what's your name?"

"My name is Maggie Genta."

At that moment she was grateful for nicknames.

"Can you describe the symptoms, Ms. Genta?"

"I've been vomiting, dizzy, I fainted, I'm not really hungry, sick to my stomach, I feel worn out, and I've been too emotional lately."

"Thank you, dear, have a seat and they'll call you back when they're ready."

"Thank you."

She sat down gazing at her environment and the people who were also sick, waiting their turn. She picked up a magazine pretending to read it, but thought back to the last time she had been to a hospital, except it had been on her beloved planet.

_Riff Raff was twelve and she was eight, their parents were arguing about something as her brother was teaching her how to play chess. She didn't like it too much because he always won, but it helped them escape when their parents started fighting. Eventually, she had grown tired and fell asleep listening to a story her brother was weaving. The next thing she remembered, she awoke in the middle of the night having to use the bathroom, but when she reached it the door was closed. The door was probably stuck again, it happened on occasion and she pushed hard against it, but it wouldn't give way to her weight. She tried again since she didn't want to wake her brother and this time it opened, but when she turned the light on a high-pitched scream escaped her lips. Her parents came running, her sobs wracking her body as her brother lay motionless next to the toilet, blood seeping from his head and a bottle of alcohol in his hand. She caught the glare her mother threw at her father and watched him pick up her brother, carrying him to the nearest teleportation device. She rushed after her father as they soon were in the hospital and her brother was spirited away. It felt like hours when in all reality was about twenty minutes before the doctor told them it was okay to visit Riff Raff and she had rushed off while her parents talked to the doctor. He was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his shirt on and she hugged him tightly, scared he would die._

_"I'm okay, Magenta."_

_"Please, don't scare me like that again."_

_"I will try."_

_"What did you do?"_

_She noticed the bruise on his forehead and in their society wounds were sutured with lasers so they wouldn't have scars._

_"I was trying to get into dad's head to see why he was so angry with mom and I had a few of his bottled beer which seems to make his temper flare. It made me feel funny and sick so I went to the bathroom, but I don't remember anything after that."_

_"You must've passed out because I found you on the floor bleeding. I thought you were dead."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"Promise you'll never do that again?"_

_"I promise."_

He kept his word and when he got older he stuck to the wine, champagne, the bubbly crap because he could handle that, but their mother had been furious. She remembered her mother leaving her father and brother at the hospital waiting to be discharged while she took Magenta to visit the little girl's grandmother. They stayed for three days because Magenta was having a colicky episode since she was lonesome without her brother. Their father continued to drink, but was more careful about locking up or hiding the booze.

"Ms. Genta?"

She glanced up at a nurse and put her magazine aside, standing.

"Follow me."

She followed the nurse into a room and sat on the bed.

"Can you describe your symptoms to me?"

Magenta rehashed how she was feeling while the nurse took her vitals.

"The doctor will be in shortly."

"Okay, thank you."

The nurse smiled, wrote a few more things in her chart and left the room. The doctor entered immediately asking what was wrong and she again had to tell someone else how she had been feeling. Didn't these Earthlings know how to communicate with one another? They ran blood tests, chem tests, and a CT scan of her chest and abdomen to make sure everything was functioning properly.

"I'll put a rush on these tests, so sit back and relax it may be up to an hour before we get the results."

She nodded in understanding watching the program on the TV, thoroughly engrossed in this planet's culture.

It was now an hour and half later as she walked along the road. The truck had died as she had turned onto the country road that would lead her to the fork in the road. This long walk would at least give her time to think about the diagnosis the Earthling doctor gave her and how to tell the entire household. This would be hard and devastating on all of them. She heard a car behind her along with blinding headlights searing into her back and heard the car beep. She turned around to see a young man pull up next to her and smile.

"Hi, I'm Brad Majors, do you need a lift?"

"Sure."

She got into his car and he drove off towards the fork in the road.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"My truck died and I was walking home."

"You live out here?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

"If you take the road on the right it'll lead you to my residence, but you can drop me off if you're not going that way."

"Oh, well, I can drop you off after I visit my friend Dr. Scott. I need his advice because I'm thinking of proposing to my girlfriend Janet."

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, maybe his nephew Eddie will give you a ride home, he is a delivery boy after all."

She chuckled at his lame joke and he smiled.

"I can walk home from your friend's house, he lives behind us, so it should take me a few minutes if I cut through the woods."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she half-listened to him talk about his girlfriend, job, and some politics which she didn't understand. Brad soon pulled into his friend's driveway and got out, opening the car door for her. She smiled as he helped her out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…"

"Call me Maggie."

"Anytime, Maggie."

She smiled and crossed the street into the dark woods while Brad watched, wondering if she was a ghost, she was pale like one. He shrugged his shoulders and entered his friend's home.

When she entered the foyer the clock was chiming, 9:30, she had been gone a long time and hoped no one had noticed. She crept up the stairs and into her bedroom she shared with her brother. She removed the keys from her pocket, putting them back in the drawer and laid back down like she had never left. It was about fifteen minutes later when her brother entered the room and smiled at her. He laid down beside her, embracing her, and kissed her neck.

"How are you feeling?"

"Somewhat better."

"Where were you earlier?"

She panicked for a moment, but another little white lie flew past her lips.

"Hiding in the attic after I heard all that noise. I was a bit fearful, but I also needed a quiet place since all that noise was giving me a headache."

"I was scared for a moment."

"You didn't have to worry I was fine."

He kissed her neck again and she rolled over to face him, hugging him, and burying her face in his chest. He kissed her and she hugged him even tighter as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	20. Mysterious Illness

**Disclaimer: **Same as usual, I don't own these characters they all belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien. :o)

**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long, I had a long weekend, I wasn't home at all between errands and visiting with family. Finally able to post this chapter. Enjoy! :o)

* * *

In the morning she rose at her normal time, still sick to her stomach, but was able to function and as she was dressing she felt her brother's arms wrap around her waist. His soft lips lightly kissing her neck and tears pooled at the news she would later reveal to him. She wiped them away quickly before she turned in his embrace hugging him tight and he was now concerned with her hug. She was always affectionate with him, but this hug felt different.

"What's wrong, Magenta?"

"Nothing."

"Are you still sick?"

"A little bit."

"Then let Columbia make the Master's breakfast while you relax for the day and get better."

"I can function."

"I don't want you fainting again."

"I will be fine."

He didn't believe her and for the first time wondered if his sister was hiding something, but if she was he deserved it since he had lied to her once and she had every right not to trust him.

"I love you, brother."

She kissed him and left him deep in his thoughts as she took her time going to the kitchen. Columbia was already making cereal, she was in a somber mood and only glanced at the domestic. Magenta didn't know what to say to cheer her up, but she understood her pain as she prepared her master's meal. Her stomach churned and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Here, let me make Frankie's breakfast and you concentrate on preparing your brother's."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

Magenta put two slices of bread in the toaster and then got a bowl out, pouring cereal then adding milk to it. She then poked her head out noticing her master and brother waiting patiently, she smiled then glanced at Columbia. She put everything on the tray and went out to serve her darling Frankie while Magenta brought out Riff Raff's food. She was heading back into the kitchen when Columbia blocked her way.

"Sit and relax while I make you breakfast."

"Columbia, I can do it."

"Sit!"

She threw up her hands in surrender and sat across from her brother and next to her master which was Columbia's seat, but she knew she wouldn't care. A few minutes later, Columbia brought out toast and cereal for Magenta.

"Thank you, Columbia."

The young woman smiled at her then sat down with her own breakfast. No one said a word and Magenta could feel the heaviness of the room.

About twenty minutes later, Columbia went into the kitchen with everyone's soiled dishes, leaving the domestic quite confused as to why her friend wanted to help when she hated doing menial chores. She heard humming and dishes clanking in the sink. Was she actually doing the dishes? They were all shocked and when she was done she put them away, entered the dining room smiling and waving, then left and went into the ballroom blaring the music from the jukebox. They all gazed at each other in shock then the two siblings stared at Frank.

"Don't look at me, she's still angry with me for what I did last night."

"What happened? I heard screaming and crying."

"Nothing that you need to worry about, sister."

"Which reminds me, we have to get to work on our special project, Riff Raff."

"Yes, Master."

They were about to stand up and Magenta knew it had to be now.

"Wait!"

They gazed at her, sitting back down.

"I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong, sister?"

"You know that I've been ill as of late."

They nodded.

"Last night I snuck out during all the chaos."

"You snuck out?!"

"Yes, Master."

"Where did you go?" Riff Raff inquired.

"To the hospital."

"Why? How did you get there?"

"I drove the truck and because I didn't want to wait any longer for you to find why I was ill, dearest brother."

"You drove the truck? When did you learn how to drive?"

"I just watched how you and Columbia did it, it's not that hard to figure out."

"I'm proud of you, sister, but I never heard the truck come back, how did you manage that?"

"It broke down and a nice young man gave me a ride back."

"So, what did the Earthling doctor tell you?"

"Please, brother, do not be angry, I was scared and you're always busy."

"I wouldn't be so busy to take care of you if Mr. Hot Dog over here wouldn't work me day and night."

Frank harrumphed and crossed his arms turning his nose up at him.

"Anyways, I found out what was wrong with me."

"What kind of Earthen illness do you have?" Frank wondered.

"I don't know how to put it any easier, but I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

The two men gazed at each other, glaring that they had shouted in unison.

"How far along?" Frank asked.

"Five weeks."

Both men calculated, smiled, then gazed at each other.

"Why are _you_ smiling?"

Again in unison, irritating the other man, but then set their gaze back on Magenta who was fidgeting.

"Dearest sister, what are you hiding?"

"I…um…I don't know who the father is."

"WHAT?!"

The men glared at each other.

"YOU!!"

They were scaring Magenta a bit with their shouting everything in unison. They stood facing and pointing at the other.

"I knew it and now you've gotten your sister knocked up!"

"How dare you touch my sister!"

"She wanted my sweet touches, she was tired of your boring lovemaking!"

"You probably drugged her or better yet blackmailed her into bed with you!"

"Well, if the baby is mine at least it took me only twenty-four hours to impregnate her rather than take eight long years to reproduce!"

"The baby has to be mine because you're probably shooting blanks since the hundreds of women you've slept with have yet to conceive!"

Frank was about to slug his handyman when Magenta stood in between them and he put his fist down.

"Stop it! Don't you understand that I love you both!"

She gasped at her outburst while Frank smiled and Riff Raff was shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"It means, Riffy boy, that she loves me and she loves you, but the question is who does she love more? I'll see you upstairs in a bit, I'm sure you have much to discuss with your sister."

He smiled wryly, winked at his domestic, and went upstairs to the lab. Riff Raff turned to his sister, glaring.

"How long, Magenta?"

"Exactly what he had said, except it was more like five hours if you count the next morning."

"That's it?"

"It was five weeks ago."

"The same time I surprised you in the closet? How could you?"

"It was only fair after what you did."

"I understand, but you could be having his child? What else have you been lying about?"

She stared down at the floor, took a deep breath, and told him everything. He was flabbergasted at how easily she could fib, but he knew some were to protect him while others were to protect her.

"I see, well then, thank you for finally telling me the truth."

He was halfway out the door when she called to him.

"I love you."

He acknowledged her words, but didn't look back as he got into the lift going up towards the lab. She had no time to sit and cry as she checked the kitchen, smiling slightly that Columbia had cleaned the countertops and swept the floor. She went to the second floor and began her usual duties although a bit heartbroken.

It was after lunch that she braved to clean the lab as neither man had come downstairs to eat. She had sought after Columbia, but she was too busy practicing and so Magenta had lunch by herself. When the lift stopped she opened the door quietly and was about to exit when two sets of eyes glared up at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to clean the lab today, Master."

"No, you will not and you will no longer be cleaning the pool."

"Why, Master?"

"We don't want you around any kind of chemicals that could potentially harm the baby."

Her brother spat out the last two words.

"However, I want you up here tomorrow evening."

"Why? Who's going to clean the lab and pool?"

"Your brother has volunteered to help out and as for tomorrow you'll just have to see."

"Okay, Master."

"You are dismissed for the day."

She shut the door and pressed the button to go to the first floor. She headed to the ballroom to watch Columbia dance and she even participated in her native dance. She had fun with her master's groupie and was glad Columbia had stuck around when she had every opportunity to leave.

It was late at night, not quite midnight when she awoke to use the bathroom when she noticed her brother's side of the bed was empty. She sighed sadly, but after she had done her business, she came out to find him undressing.

"Riff Raff…"

"Magenta, I'm tired."

She got back into bed and he soon joined her, but she was saddened when he didn't hold her like he had for many years. He had his back to her and she took that to mean he was angry with her. She laid on her side, laying back to back with her brother, tears staining her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep wondering if her brother loved her anymore.


	21. The L Factor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note:** Sorry, that it took so long to update, but for that you will get two chapters today. Life and Facebook (curses the addiction to Facebook) have gotten in the way, although it was mainly life that has been throwing curveballs my way. Please enjoy!

* * *

Nothing had really changed the next day, same old chores with the exception of her brother not speaking to her as well as the master it seemed. If it had not been for Columbia she'd feel alone. In the evening she headed up to the lab where she was greeted by her brother and her master. She tentatively entered and noticed they had turned the table into a bed. She gave them questioning looks and was about to turn on her heel.

"Come now, Magenta, do not be frightened."

She obeyed her master and slowly neared them.

"If you'd be so kind as to remove your dress and lay on the bed, we can get started."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard your brother, do as he commands."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, sister."

She was concerned as she protectively placed a hand on her stomach.

"You're going to hurt my baby, aren't you?"

The two men turned and gazed at her emotionless.

"You're both jealous and don't want the other to be the father of my child so you've decided to kill it!"

They didn't say a word as she took off running for the lift, but Frank caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me!"

He picked her up as her fists pounded into his back and her screams went unheard by Columbia as he laid her on the table. Riff Raff did the honors of unbuttoning her dress and leaving it open while Frank had her arms pinned. She was ready to kick, but her brother had the foresight to stay closer to her side than near her feet. He placed cold, ugly goop over her lower abdomen and then placed an instrument where he had placed the goop. She began crying and she felt her brother's thumbs wipe them away.

"It's okay, Magenta, open your eyes."

She opened them and noticed to where he was pointing. They had rigged one of the monitors to show the life that was growing inside of her and she smiled.

"Did you really think that we would harm your unborn child?"

"Yes, Master, the two of you have the same type of temper, there's nothing you wouldn't do if you were angered."

"Magenta, the doctor said five weeks, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Concern grew in her eyes as she watched her brother observe the screen while moving the instrument, which she later found out was called a Transducer probe, across her belly.

Hmmm…"

"What's wrong, Riff Raff?"

"Well, Master, if I can angle this right I can show you."

He glided the probe a little more and grinned as he found the right area.

"Master, please, hold that in place for me."

Frank let go of his domestic's arms and kept his hand steady on the small probe while his handyman walked over to the monitor, all eyes staring at the screen.

"As you can see there's a five week old viable fetus, but what the Earthling doctor and his technology didn't pick up was there's another five week old viable fetus."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Master, twins."

They gazed over at Magenta who was grinning.

"Two babies, really?"

Her brother nodded and she frowned all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, sister?"

"I still don't know who the father is."

"We can determine that when you're ten weeks along."

"Why so long?"

"That is the earliest opportunity we have, but I will warn you now that it will be painful."

"I don't care, I want to put my mind at ease as well as the two of you I'm sure."

"Yes, we are curious." Frank stated.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"No, brother, I want it to be a surprise, but you can tell this early?"

"Yes, I can, we have different markers in our genetics to be able to predetermine the sex of a child early in a pregnancy in our race. We may be temporarily on Earth, but you don't have to wait sixteen weeks to know the gender of your children like Earthlings do."

"I want to know the gender."

"Sure, Master, this one is an L and this one is also an L."

"Since when is L a gender?"

Both men chuckled at the redhead.

"We figured out a codename for the gender of the baby just in case you didn't want to know."

"So, oh wise brother, what does the L stand for?"

Riff Raff smiled and said nothing, but Frank opened his mouth.

"Well, it could mean lass or laddie, which means you could be having two boys, two girls, or one of each."

"You two are impossible."

She went to sit up, but her master stopped her for a moment.

"Don't get up yet."

He got a cloth, removed the probe, and wiped her belly clean of the goop her brother had spread. She sat up and began buttoning her dress, both men observing her and she turned to them, grinning.

"Thank you for doing this because now I know I have two babies instead of one."

"You're welcome."

She smiled, they were answering in unison again, as she headed to the lift and downstairs to her bedroom where she would wait for her brother.

She was almost asleep when she felt her brother slip into bed and again he had his back to her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, Magenta, I am."

"Why? I mean, you did no worse than me."

"I understand that, I'm angry that he may have impregnated you."

"Then be pissed off at him!"

"I am, but I cannot help but be a bit peeved that you of all people would fall prey to his charms! You are excellent in controlling or concealing your emotions, why would you lose control?!"

He had rolled over facing her, but she sat up, terse with her sibling.

"I don't know how it happened, but I questioned it!"

"If you questioned it, why didn't you stop?!"

She gazed down at her hands and he sat up.

"I wanted to make you jealous in a sense, but I was curious from what Columbia and you've said about how the Master is in bed."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you loved him?!"

"No!"

"So when did it start?! When did you stop loving me?!"

"I never stopped, I have and will always love you!! Can't I have feelings for the both of you?! You two have been the constants in my life, it's only natural that I love you both!"

He didn't say a word and she could see he was choosing his words carefully, but he sighed instead.

"I love you, sister, I am jealous that you love another man and may be having his children."

"Brother, you have nothing to be jealous about, I love you and my duty to you comes first as a sister, lover, and hopefully the mother of your children."

"Which reminds me, I have vitamins for you to take, but take them in the morning they may also ease your stomach."

"Okay, thank you."

She laid back down, another night of only feeling his back against hers, wondering if he'd ever hold her again.

* * *

**Author's Note Again: **Yes, it really is called a Transducer probe, I researched it because I didn't know what that thing was called and when I saw what they called it I almost fell out of my chair from laughter. Now, go read the next chapter or else I'll release my dogs on you. :o)


	22. Names

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the great Richard O'Brien.

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, so read on and be thrilled, maybe chilled, or even fulfilled. :o)

* * *

The next day, Columbia was taking a break from practicing her number in the floor show while Magenta dusted and observed.

"Maggie, come sit with me, I'm sure you're exhausted too."

"I'm fine."

"Magenta Ann, get over here now!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Just trying to get your attention by using your full name, although I don't know what it is."

"Oh, you mean my middle and surname?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"Magenta Emerald Riogaseir, what's yours?"

"Columbia Cheyenne Cleveland, what's Riff Raff's?"

"Don't tell him I told you, but it's Riff Raff Sapphire Riogaseir."

"His middle name is Sapphire? That's a girl's name!"

"Yes, but it's the color of his eyes."

"So, what about Frankie's middle name? What does the N stand for?"

"Nicole."

"Really?"

Magenta nodded and Columbia burst out laughing making the domestic crack a smile.

"Why does he have a girl's middle name?"

"He was supposed to be a girl, that's what the doctor said, but he was an ineffective man who didn't know his right from his left or a penis from an umbilical cord. His mother had already picked the name Frances Nicole and wasn't changing her mind, but she did break down and call him Frank. It is quite amusing when she uses his full name in public."

"I bet that's quite embarrassing and speaking of names, what are you going to name yours?"

"Mine?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you're pregnant."

"Is that why you've been so helpful?"

"Yes, it was obvious except to the three of you."

"I may have caught on, but being on a different planet I thought it was Earthling germs invading my body."

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks with twins."

Little did they know Riff Raff was eavesdropping behind the curtains finishing his new chore of cleaning the pool.

"Twins? Really?"

She nodded and the groupie hugged her.

"So, which one of those brutes is the daddy?"

"You know about the situation?"

"Maggie, it's not hard to see that they both love, adore, and worship you. For Frankie, he knew it was a matter of time before you succumbed to your feelings for him."

"I don't think he was sure how I felt."

"He wasn't, from what he told me, you were either shy, disgusted by him, or both even though you had been friends for years."

"Yes, we were, but there were strains and cracks in it. So, you're not mad at me?"

"I was at first when I figured out you were pregnant, jealous really, but didn't say a word since it was your news to break. I then realized why you hadn't said a word, you didn't want to break someone's heart or so I thought. That's when it hit me, you slept with Frankie, and may be having his love child. I hadn't thought about you not knowing that you were pregnant, but I was peeved and envious, yet you were here before me, what right did I have to be angry?"

"He's supposed to love you."

"Maybe he loves us both as seems to be the case with you."

"It's not unheard of on our planet that we could love more than one person, but it's a rarity. We have more than one lover, but that's more for pleasure."

"So, what am I to Frank?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think he uses you for pleasure, but other times I think he genuinely loves you."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, it's the truth."

"How is your brother taking this?"

"Not well, he is mad and rightfully so."

"My room is your room if you need to spend some nights away from him."

"Thank you, I may take you up on your offer."

They chit-chatted more on the babies when someone cleared their throat and they stared up at the prince. They stood immediately and he smirked.

"Have either of you seen Riff Raff?"

They shook their heads.

"I need his advice on something and he was supposed to be cleaning the pool, but if you haven't seen him I'll check the Zen room."

Riff Raff was about to leave quietly when Frank peeked through the curtains and grabbed his arm, pulling him out from behind the curtains.

"Spying on your sister?"

"No, Master, finishing up my chore."

"It seems whipping, yelling, or having my way with you isn't working, you still defy me!"

"You only told me to clean the pool."

"I did, but I specifically said to come back to the lab when you were done!"

"I just finished!"

"It shouldn't take you almost two hours! It takes your sister at least an hour to do this chore!"

"This is my first time cleaning this damnable luxury of yours!"

Frank was about to slap his handyman when his domestic stood in between them, shielding her brother. He immediately put his hand down and Columbia smiled at the sway her friend had over the prince.

"Master, please, if you'll remember it took me two hours to clean the pool the first time I had to do it."

"I suppose you're right, but next time there'll be no excuses. I expect you in the lab in fifteen minutes."

He eyed his handyman then pranced out of the ballroom after blowing kisses to the girls and Magenta swiveled around to question her brother.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

Her cheeks flushed out of embarrassment and a hint of anger.

"Don't trust me anymore?"

"That's not true because it's him that I don't trust."

"Why can't you accept the way I feel about you and the Master?"

"I worry your emotions will get in the way of my plan."

"They won't."

"You don't know that for sure."

"My duty is to you first."

"You say that now, but what of these children are his?"

"I don't know."

"And that's what worries me, you'll be hormonal, there's no telling what you'll do."

"Are you implying that maybe I should let you two duke it out and stop intervening when he tries to unfairly beat you?"

"No, but…I…nevermind."

He left the room frustrated with his sister, who shrugged her shoulders at her friend's questioning glance and resumed her cleaning.

* * *

**Author's Note again: **By the way I came up with Magenta's/Riff's last name from the Irish (Gaelic) dictionary, I merged royal and servant to come up with it. Royal=Rioga and Servant=Seirbhiseach (I just used seir). I'm half-Irish, I wanted to put a little piece of my heritage into it. Also for Columbia, her middle name is the capital city of Wyoming, but it's also a color or a girl's name and her last name, need I say more? I used Cleveland because well, I live in Ohio and used to live in a suburb near it, now I live closer to Akron, Ohio.


	23. Bedside Epiphany

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except Magenta's babies and the mentioned Phillipe, the rest belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Today I decided to put up a chapter in honor of Richard O'Brien's birthday, hope he's having a good one! :o)

* * *

Night had fallen and Magenta was preparing for bed as her brother was already lying down, his back towards her.

"Why won't you talk to me or even acknowledge me unless you have to? Do you not love me anymore?"

"I do love you, Magenta, but it's hard to love someone who loves someone else especially someone I despise."

"You admitted to loving him."

"Not for the same reason you do, but I realize it was nothing more than a crush or that he actually saw me as more than his handyman, something of worth."

"I love you and always will, you must know that."

"I do know that, sister, but I hate sharing as does the prince."

"What are you saying?"

"I cannot fight him."

"You're not even going to fight for me? You're just going to give up?"

"Frank had a point, who do you love more?"

"I don't know, I love you both! I can't help who I love, why can't you understand that?!"

"Because I'm protective and jealous!"

"So, you're going to just stop loving me?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you're conceding to the Master!"

"Have you forgotten incest is taboo?!"

"It's not illegal!"

"But it is frowned upon! Besides, my dear sister, he'd give you a better life!"

"Yes, but for how long?! How long before he throws me away?! I'd say by the looks of it with his creation he already has!"

"He hasn't, trust me! He never shuts up that the babies are his and that his creation will only be a toy when you're not readily available to him! He rubs it in my face everyday, I can't win with him!"

All this time he had his back to her and she rounded the side of the bed as she noticed tears. She rarely saw him cry and she went to embrace him, but one glare from him told her he didn't want her to comfort him.

"I am sorry."

"He is a charmer, I'm surprised you resisted him for so long."

"The same could be said for you, but don't listen to him, we have five weeks before we can determine who the father is and besides you could be the father of my babies."

"I know that, but again, Magenta, how can they not be his? We've been fucking around for eight years and nothing has happened, but one night with him and now you're pregnant? Think about it."

"Have you been in the Zen room lately?"

"No, why?"

"Don't you remember the Queen ordered all of her staff under the age of eighteen that was sexually active to get a birth control injection?"

"Yes, but I never had to get one."

"Of course not, you were twenty-one and away at college, remember? It was a new rule she implemented because many of her young female staff were becoming pregnant."

"Yes, that's right, so what about it?"

"I had to have the injection."

"Is that why you were pissing and moaning that day on the phone?"

"Yes, and if you had been paying attention it was because I was furious that the medicine would last for eight years, plus it had made me terribly ill."

"So there's a chance?"

She smiled and nodded.

"You really need to open your ears or halt your brain for a second because you miss out on vital information."

She grabbed her robe, put it on over her black teddy and tied it. She was about to leave when he called for her.

"Where are you going?"

"Columbia's room because you need space and time to think about the decisions you're about to make. Think about what I've argued, but really I want you to calm down and relax. When you're ready to share a bed you know where to find me."

He watched her leave and he pounded his fist into the bed because he knew deep down she would always put him first, she had always been loyal to him regardless of what he did. He didn't mean his words, but it was rough not to give up, give in, and sacrifice her to the prince. Her fears of the prince ever using her and throwing her away may have been true for most of his lovers, but she was the exception because the darling prince loved Magenta the way he loved Phillipe. A love he did not intend to share with the handyman, he would have Magenta one way or the other, so it was best if he slowly gave up, but now he knew he had to fight for her because she was the only person he had in his life, she was the reason he breathed or put up with the prince, she was his everything. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep without the warmth of her body, but he'd wait, he had issues to work out first.

Magenta was heading to Columbia's room when she heard her master coming down the stairs. Why was he up at this hour? She blended in with the shadows, hiding, observing his every move and watched as he walked to the room she shared with her beloved brother. He stood in the doorway, questioning her brother as she crept closer trying to eavesdrop, but he swung around in fright and she smiled.

"Sorry, Master, didn't mean to scare you."

"Where were you?"

"Columbia's room."

He arched and eyebrow.

"Chatting, you know girl stuff."

"I see, well, since you're done gossiping then you won't mind accompanying me to my room."

"Are you hurt or ill, Master?"

"No, I found a new punishment for your sweet brother."

The siblings were confused until Frank took hold of Magenta's hand leading her away. Riff Raff jumped out of bed, dressed only in black sweatpants and ran to the doorway.

"You cannot have her!"

"But I already have, Riffy dear."

He placed a hand on his domestic's abdomen, caressing it lovingly.

"Every time you screw something up your sister spends the night with me. Come along, Magenta."

"And what if she refuses?"

Frank turned back to his handyman.

"Then I punish her."

He literally dragged his domestic by the hand down the hall, but he became gentler as they headed upstairs to his room. When they entered he pointed to the bed and she sat down awaiting his command as she removed her robe.

"Lay down, Magenta."

She was confused as he lay next to her, eyeing her, and covered them in his warm comforter. She gazed at him wondering what he was plotting as he grinned mischievously at her.

"Do not fret, my sexy domestic, I am only teasing your brother, but to be honest I just wanted someone to keep me warm and to cuddle with."

"Why not Columbia, Master?"

"Because she'd expect more."

He hugged her tighter to him and nuzzled her neck eliciting a small gasp from her.

"I promise that this new punishment of your brother's will not always mean what he believes."

"You're not going to punish me if I do refuse?"

He stared into her eyes.

"Never."

He meant it, she could feel the emotion in that one word and she turned with her back towards him. He wrapped an arm lovingly and what seemed to her protectively as he lightly caressed her abdomen. She grinned when he began to hum and fell asleep to his soothing voice.


	24. Cramping Style

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the characters except the unborn babies of Magenta, the rest belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and helps me write more, plus I love hearing what you think about the story so far. You guys are too smart or I'm too obvious when it came to Magenta's pregnancy. :o) You guys are wonderful, I love your reviews and for those of you writing, I'm thoroughly enjoying your stories. :o) Thank you, guys. Enjoy this chapter, but before you do there is a slight **warning that a few bits of this chapter may have content not suitable for children**, now carry on.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and she was now seven weeks pregnant. She was also staying in Columbia's room most nights, but there were two occasions she spent the night with the master for whatever misdeed her brother had done. He had been loud and obnoxious, but it was to keep her brother in check as he whisked her away only to snuggle with her or the one night it was because he needed someone to talk to. He was enthusing over the creation her brother was slaving over and Magenta still wondered if she was just a toy to him. He had been pacing and she was seated on the edge of the bed. She had been listening intently until that point and she gazed away from him no longer paying him any mind. She was taken aback by the hint of jealousy that arose in her heart and wondered if that's how her brother felt. She had never been jealous of the master and Columbia because she knew the young woman was a plaything, although she told the girl otherwise, it was to protect her feelings as well as save the only female bond she had on this dull planet. She felt his fingers lightly caressing her chin before making her stare up at him.

"Are you bored by this breakthrough?"

"No, Master."

"Daydreaming?"

"No, Master."

"Then you are jealous, perhaps?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I see it in your eyes, tone of voice, and body language, but my precious domestic, you have nothing to worry about."

"And why is that?"

"This beautiful creation will be nothing more than a toy and maybe a babysitter or at least a friend to the rest of the household."

"Or an extra set of hands to help with chores?"

"Maybe."

"May I be so bold to ask why we're not fooling around?"

He arched an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Is that what you want?"

"Maybe."

"You've always been a tease, Magenta."

"It's more like I can see it in your eyes, body language, and all that other silliness you just fed me."

"I do want you."

"But?"

"Won't it hurt the babies?"

"Master, from what my brother says they are very tiny at this stage."

"Then how was he able to determine the genders of the babies?"

"He probably zoomed in on them."

"He is quite the enlightened creature."

"That he is."

"So, are you sure?"

She nodded with a mischievous grin, but it was for naught as he could not do what he proposed. He feared he'd hurt the babies or her and in a way she was grateful because it meant less heartache for her brother.

~*~

That had been last night as she began cleaning the first floor. She had morning sickness today, but was glad it wasn't every morning although sometimes it wasn't limited to the morning either, yet the vitamins her brother concocted helped. She was cleaning the foyer as the music blared from the ballroom where the master practiced with Columbia as well as kept an eye on her brother as he cleaned the pool. She was mopping by the railing of the stairs wondering about who would be at the convention, what the two men in her life did to Eddie since she dared not ask Columbia yet, and if her brother would really go through with his plan in four weeks. She felt faint for a moment as she went to move the bucket and grabbed the railing. She started to feel cramps in her abdomen and pain in her pelvis, what was going on? Something was wrong as she tried to alert someone, but couldn't move her legs to get to the ballroom because she was in excruciating pain. She cried out as she fell to her knees clutching her abdomen and tears of agony ran down her face. It was at that precise moment the jukebox was switching songs that they heard her painful yell. Riff Raff bolted, followed by the duo and as he reached her, she seemed paler in the face than usual. He noticed a small pool of blood and then her arm clutching her abdomen, which he now realized what was happening. She glanced up at him, pleading with her eyes and he picked her up, rushing towards the lift. Frank and Columbia followed as the lift slowly made its way up to the lab. When it had reached its destination, Columbia swung the door open, hastily exiting with Riff Raff carrying his sister and Frank bringing up the rear.

"Columbia, clear the table and, Master, please hold my sister."

The groupie quickly removed everything from the table and placed them in the storage closet on a shelf while Frank took his domestic from his handyman's arms, cradling her. Riff Raff rapidly rigged up the monitor like before and when Columbia had removed the last item from the table, he placed a sheet over it. Frank set Magenta down carefully and unbuttoned her dress without any prompting from his handyman. She was still protecting her abdomen with her arm making it difficult for him to unbutton that area, but he slipped his hand underneath her arm and quickly undid a couple of buttons as she let out a whimper. Riff Raff sharply turned and was by her side with the goop and Transducer probe. Columbia appeared and stood by her friend's side holding her free hand. She turned her head to stare up at the young woman who gave her a brave smile.

"It'll be okay."

Riff Raff was ready and gently lifted his sister's arm that protected her abdomen. She began to sob as the prince took hold of her arm and with his free hand caressed her face.

"Ssshhh…everything will be fine."

Her brother opened her dress, applied the goop, and used the probe to find the babies. In his spare time, he had updated the probe so that with one press of a button it could obtain a heartbeat and he used it on the first baby he saw on the monitor. The lab echoed with the sound of life and they all smiled as the handyman moved the probe to find the second baby. He had no trouble locating it, but as they listened to the heartbeat Riff Raff began to bark out orders to his master. Frank, for once, obeyed his handyman as the women stared at the blonde man for answers.

"The baby is threatening to abort itself."

"Why?"

"I don't know, sister, but this is normal for some women where they are healthy and are having a healthy pregnancy when for no reason the mother miscarries. Sometimes there is something wrong with the baby, sometimes it's the stress the mother is facing, sometimes if the mother has or is in an accident, but there are times where there's no explanation."

Frank returned with the things Riff Raff had asked for.

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"The heartbeat is slowing and I don't know why when it was healthy two weeks ago."

He then began mixing most of the ingredients together, shook it, and poured it into an empty cup.

"Here, drink this."

Magenta sat up to drink it and almost spat it out because of how terrible it tasted, but knew she had to swallow it to save her baby. A few stomach churning swallows later and she was ready to lie back down, but her brother shook his head.

"Master, please lift her up slightly for a moment."

The prince did as he was told as Riff Raff pulled his sister's underwear along with garters and stockings down to the tops of her boots. He motioned for the prince to lower her back on the makeshift bed and she laid back down. She was getting drowsy from the concoction she drank as she felt her brother manipulate her legs, he moved them so they were bent at the knees and that they were spread as if he was getting ready to enter her.

"Columbia, hold her legs open for me."

The groupie rushed to the end of the table keeping her friend's legs spread while the handyman was mixing three ingredients in a container. The domestic glanced up at her master, squeezing his hand and he gazed down at her in concern.

"Master, make sure my brother does everything in his power to save this baby."

"He will, Magenta, I have faith that he can protect this baby."

Riff Raff moved back to his sister's spread legs, motioning for Columbia to hold onto one leg while with his free hand he held the other. His right hand had some clear substance, jelly-like, almost like the goop on his sister's belly and with his expert fingers spread the substance over the opening that had started to dilate. Magenta gasped slightly because the substance was cold, but more because of the feeling of her brother's gentle touches and after that everything went black.


	25. Let Me Entertain You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters excpet Magenta's babies, all others in this chapter belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long updating, I have been working overtime at my job and those days that I haven't personal life has caught up as in doctor appointments just for regular check-ups and visitors to my home in the way of the gas and utility people to update something, my dad scheduled them and I had to be home between the hours they were supposed to be there(4pm-8pm). I hate that because I feel trapped into not being able to go about and do anything freely until they arrive and do whatever it is they have to do, all in all I can't be comfortable until they arrive, do their job, and then leave, it sucks the inspiration right out of me. Anyways, love reading everyone's story during my lunch hour at work, keeps me entertained and keeps me going on writing as much as possible for this story, my muse is going crazy on different twists to add to this story that will come much, much later. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, you guys are the best and you really inspire me to try to make the time to write, it's hard sometimes, but even 20 minutes makes a difference. :o)

* * *

When Magenta awoke, clad only in her uniform, she was in the bed she shared with her brother and everyone was by her side waiting patiently.

"What happened? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, sister, the baby is fine."

"You're not sugarcoating that I lost one of them, are you?"

"No, your brother did an amazing job at saving it."

She gazed away from her brother to her master, then back to her brother.

"How?"

"Once you were knocked out, after I had placed a concealment over your most intimate part so that it would stop the dilating, I injected the baby with an extra dose of vitamins which seemed to work. I have updated your vitamins so this won't happen again, but just to be safe I want you on bed-rest for the rest of this week. You are not to leave this bed for any reason because I'm afraid that if you stand up, gravity will force you to lose that baby I so desperately saved."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"I found this old wheelchair in the tower that you can use temporarily."

"What if I'm hungry? None of you really know how to cook except maybe Columbia."

"Don't worry, Magenta, because our sweet Columbia has volunteered to take over all of your duties until you're up and about."

The groupie stared at her lover with a look of surprise, but smiled and nodded which Magenta knew the girl was grimacing. Riff Raff rolled a portable monitor over to the bed and smiled.

"If you need anything let us know through the monitor."

"I will, thank you, brother."

He grinned as he and the groupie left while Frank stayed behind. He placed a hand on her abdomen and then pushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you okay? Am I working you too hard?"

"Master, I am fine, as my brother said sometimes there's no rhyme or reason why a miscarriage may happen, but luckily I am still carrying two precious babies."

"Which I am grateful for his knowledge, but is it the stress of cleaning, is it too much?"

"Maybe, but it could be me that's partially to blame since I've been a bit stressed because of the situation with my brother."

"If you're doubting his love, you shouldn't because I see it in his eyes when your name is mentioned or if you enter and exit a room. He is hard to compete with for your affections."

"I wish you two would stop the pettiness, I love you both equally, why don't you two understand?"

"We understand, but it's not who we are, one of us has to be number one."

He planted a tender kiss upon her lips and she invited him to deepen it, but he pulled away.

"You need to relax."

She pouted and he smiled at her, then left her alone with the monitor, a few books and magazines Columbia and Riff Raff left her, and a deck of cards to play solitaire.

Magenta was bored and as much as she hated cleaning she missed it because she could freely roam the castle and the grounds. She glanced over at the wheelchair wondering if she could use it to check up on Columbia, the boys, and her beloved dogs. She grabbed it and edged her way carefully to the chair on wheels. It was weird, yet different, but didn't understand how to work it. She placed her hands on the giant wheels and it moved, she rejoiced as now she was free, not heeding her brother's words. Staying in bed was only good for sleep, cuddling especially for warmth, healing wounds, and making love. She went around towards the lift and awaited it, smiling as she contemplated where Columbia would be in the chores. Probably in the kitchen since it was getting close to dinnertime and her belly was beginning to growl. The lift arrived and she opened it, rolling inside, and pressed the button to go down. When she departed it, the foyer doors opened, startling the domestic when she noticed it was the groupie.

"Where did you go?"

The young girl surprised that her friend was in the foyer looked horrified and pale.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"I asked first."

"I've been taking care of Eddie's uncle."

"Everyday?"

"No, just a few times a week for a couple of hours."

"Did you get any chores done?"

"Yes, and they're finished, so why are you out of bed?"

"I was bored and now I'm hungry."

"Next time use the monitor and besides your brother said bed-rest not chair-rest."

"I know, but what's the harm, I'm sitting down?"

"You need to relax no matter how bored you are because there's a slight risk you could lose that baby."

"Fine, mother Columbia, I'll go back to bed."

"You'd better and I'll bring dinner up in a bit."

Magenta went back to the lift, defeated, and wondered if her brother would approve, but she nixed the idea because he might yell at her then punish her with another week of bed-rest. She entered her bedroom and got back into bed. She switched on the monitor in a way to watch it and not communicate as she checked in on Columbia. She was preparing dinner, but as to what she did not know and turned the dial locating the monitor in the lab. She noticed her brother toiling away, but didn't see her master anywhere and wondered where he could be.

"Spying on your brother?"

She gasped and turned to see her master, smirking. She quickly turned off the monitor and he reveled in her uneasiness.

"Why so flustered, Magenta?"

"I was not expecting you, Master."

"I've come to entertain you."

She arched an eyebrow.

"How, by doing a striptease?"

"If that's what you want."

He began prancing around and was getting ready to untie his corset.

"Master, stop!"

He gazed over at his domestic.

"Why should I?"

"Because it would not be fair."

"Fair?"

"Yes, I'd be hot and bothered, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"In that case…"

He placed his thumbs in the waistline of his silk underwear.

"Master, stop teasing!"

He loved it when she begged.

"If you wish."

He instead sat on the edge of the bed next to her and caressed her bare leg as he moved his fingers higher to her inner thigh.

"Master, please."

He grinned and removed his hand then reached over her for the deck of cards.

"Shall I entertain you with my favorite card game?"

She nodded and he shuffled.

After the chicken dinner Columbia prepared had been consumed the household was retiring for sleep, but it seemed one of them didn't want to. Magenta awaited her brother, but she assumed he was working in the lab, maybe even sleeping on the floor in there to be away from her. She turned on the monitor, but the lights in the lab were off and it didn't look like he was spending the night there. She thought about checking every room for him, but sighed knowing she should let him be and turned off the monitor. She switched off the lamp by her bedside and went to sleep while out in the hall her brother waited to enter their room. He was still unsure of her and himself as he waited for her to fall asleep. When he was certain she was slumbering peacefully, he snuck in and changed, then slipped into bed next to her. He watched the rise and fall of her chest noting she had one hand placed on her abdomen. He smiled, she would be a good mother as he laid on his side gazing at her, placing his hand on her abdomen and fell asleep.


	26. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except Magenta's babies, all others belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this chapter is late, but I had a date last night, yay! Hopefully there'll be a second date, but anyways I want to say thanks to all of you who are reviewing, there's too many of you to name, but you know who you are and I love you guys, all the reviews and emails just spurs me on. I know you guys are wondering who the daddy is of Magenta's babies and I promise in a few more chapters you'll find out. So hang tight and enjoy this chapter. :o) Also, **minor sexual situations or inneudo so be warned mature readers only.**

* * *

In the morning she awoke to her brother's slumbering form and his hand on her abdomen. She grinned as she was finally getting through to him and she placed her hand over his, lightly stroking his slender fingers. He awoke mumbling something, yawned, and opened his eyes staring into soft green eyes.

"Good morning, brother."

"Good morning, sister."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, something he hadn't done in weeks and she smiled. He placed his hand on her leg and slid it up to her thigh. Her breath caught and he shook his head, then removed his hand from underneath her teddy.

"Magenta, how many times have I told you to stop wearing underwear to bed?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes and waited for him to lecture, but instead he pushed her onto her back and forcefully pulled her underwear off. She smiled at his aggressiveness and reached for him to envelope him in her embrace, but he had other plans by spreading her legs. She was excited that he finally understood, but when he got up to retrieve something from atop the dresser she wondered if he was having second thoughts. He was soon kneeling between her legs and felt his fingers gently caress her, but it was brief as she stared up at him in confusion.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but I have to put that gel there to make sure that baby stays in you and continues to grow."

"I was thinking you were going to have your way with me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, sister, but I will have to do this to you every morning for the rest of this week."

She pouted, but at least he was touching her and maybe it would remind him of how much he loved her. He grabbed her robe from the chair and handed it to her as she sat up. She leaned forward as he placed and plumped up the pillows so she'd be comfortable.

"I'll be back later to check on you and the babies, and don't forget to take your vitamins."

"I won't."

He smiled and left her alone as she awaited breakfast from Columbia.

Twenty minutes later, she heard footsteps nearing the doorway and she glanced over at her friend who was carrying a scrumptious looking breakfast. She placed it in Magenta's lap and was about to leave.

"Columbia, please, keep me company."

"Frankie will get mad if the chores aren't done."

"I'll take the blame and besides I'm only borrowing you for a little bit."

The groupie sat down at the end of the bed near her friend's feet and stared at her wondering what she wanted. Magenta began picking at her food trying to intimidate her friend into speaking, but for once she was not forthcoming.

"So, what happened to Eddie?"

The young woman averted her gaze.

"Come now, I want to help."

"You can't, he's already dead."

"Dead? How?"

"Frankie knocked him out and took him to the lab to perform brain surgery. He forced me to watch as he took half of Eddie's brain and implanted it into that stupid creation of his. After that he made your brother lug Eddie's body into the freezer, just in case."

"Just in case of what?"

"If he needed the other half of his brain and to cover up his naughty deed he placed his motorcycle in the freezer with him along with the saxophone he had given me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault because I only have myself to blame."

"Don't blame yourself."

"If I would've pushed him away and not gotten involved with him, he'd still be alive today."

"True, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Now, what about his uncle?"

"Someone needs to take care of him every now and then, but he's smart, he can fend for himself most of the time. I owe it to Eddie to watch after his uncle."

"When I'm able I'd like to relieve you of that chore because I don't want the Master finding out."

"Why?"

"He'll punish you and probably harm Eddie's uncle, and besides you're the link to the outside, we are not allowed to freely leave the castle like you, we need the Master's permission to leave."

"I understand, but how about we take turns so that you don't wear yourself out."

"If you insist, now tell me why Eddie gave you a saxophone as a gift."

Columbia giggled and began the sordid tale of her late boyfriend's gift.

Later in the morning, Frank went to check in on his favorite domestic only to find his groupie bugging her.

"Columbia, don't you have work to do?!"

"Master, please, do not yell at her, I asked her to stay."

"She should've refused you, so now my little fairy, you have an extra week of chores."

"But, Frankie!"

"Keep whining and you'll be out of the floor show."

She shut her mouth, took Magenta's tray, and huffed past him. He smacked her butt on the way out, smirking, before he sat down next to his domestic.

"Master, don't be so hard on her."

"She knows she has work to do, she could've socialized afterwards."

"I suppose, but don't be too harsh with her, she loves you."

He mumbled something as he snuggled closer to her and began kissing her neck. Why must he torment her so? Didn't he and her brother know that she was hornier than usual because she was pregnant? She gasped her loyal term of affection for him and he moved up, catching her lips. He mated his tongue with hers as his hand slid down her body to her thigh and he caressed her silky skin. She moaned into his lips and he smiled, pulling away slightly, but only to nibble on her ear before whispering, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

He slid out of the bed and pretended he was leaving.

"Prince Frances Nicole Furter, how dare you leave me this way!"

He was halfway out the door when he turned to her.

"What did you say?"

She smirked.

"You heard me."

He grinned, she was the only other person besides his mother he'd allow to call him that. He slowly walked back to the side of the bed she was on and snatched her up into his arms with one swoop. She was stunned for a moment and he could only grin with satisfaction as he placed her in the wheelchair. He wheeled her to the lift and took her up to the lab. When he wheeled her out she noticed the surprise and glare her brother threw at him.

"Why is she out of bed?!"

"Did you forget what we just slaved over these past few days?"

"I thought that was for your…"

Frank gave him a warning look so as not to ruin the surprise.

"It is, but at this moment it will ease both our minds if we use it now."

Magenta gazed at the exchange they were having when Riff Raff sighed defeatedly and Frank smiled. He wheeled Magenta towards steps that led to a small stage and where the curtains were drawn. He walked up the three steps, looked back smirking, and pulled the cord.

"Oh my, no wonder you were coming to bed late."

She glanced back at her brother and then at the lavish bedroom suite that had been built. It was dripping in black silk, a faux stained glass window of Atlas, and everything was trimmed in gold.

"This will now be your bedroom until the week is up, but if you enjoy it so much you may use it for one month."

"Why only a month?"

"Because this little slice of heaven is supposed to be for his newest toy."

Frank glared at his handyman.

"It's fine, I'm not into fancy things anyways."

He heard a bit of sadness and jealousy as he noticed the mischievous grin on his handyman's face. So, Mr. Freaky was cutting him down, banking on the fact he was a player to keep his sister by his side, well two can play at this game.

"If you really enjoy it after a month I'll find another place for my creation to stay."

"Master, you don't have to go out of your way."

"I want you to be comfortable and if you like this suite better than your _other_ living quarters I can arrange to expand it."

She was speechless and he picked her up out of the wheelchair, up the three steps, and into the newest suite in the castle. From Riff Raff's vantage it looked like a newlywed couple where the groom carried the bride over the threshold and his jealousy flared, knowing what the prince was doing. He placed her gently in the canopy bed, covered her in the silk blankets, and sat next to her.

"What am I to do if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Watch."

He pressed a button from a remote control and one of the walls within the suite shifted to reveal a small bathroom. She now realized the walls in this room had been painted black to give the illusion that everything was made of silk. He gave her the remote and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a little bit I have to make sure Columbia is doing her chores."

Once the prince was out of sight Riff Raff beelined to his sister, who was beginning to get comfortable, and was by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"This gives me a chance to check on your condition without the prince lurking about."

He threw the blankets off her and grabbed her ankles pulling her to a laying position. He then forced her legs apart and she was smiling at how aggressive he was becoming with her, but she was to be disappointed again as he briefly gazed at her and touched her.

"Good, the concealment is holding."

Thankfully for him she was still in her teddy as he lifted it up to her breasts so he could feel her abdomen. Although they were not big enough to kick, Riff Raff with his advanced knowledge on every subject, knew how to detect if the babies were alive and healthy. He placed a hand where the one baby was and with his fingers stroked his sister's skin. He repeated the process with the other baby which only drove Magenta crazy at his light touches and when he was finished he covered the bare skin he had exposed. She sat up and he covered her with the blankets as she implored him with her eyes.

"The babies are fine and since the prince will be back in a few minutes I need to retrieve your vitamins as well as the concealment."

She reached for his hand, grasping it and he turned to her.

"Do you need something?"

She nodded and motioned for him to come closer so as to whisper it in his ear, but instead she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him. He pulled away and she bowed her head at his response, but then put her arms out to do their sign and he walked away.

"It's too early for me, I am still working things through."

"I understand."

"Relax and maybe get some more sleep."

He headed to the lift while she sat there observing his every move until the lift arrived and he entered it, then was soon out of sight once it descended to the third floor then he'd be onto the second floor. How could she make him understand? Tears slid down her face as she rolled onto her side, laying down and cried herself to sleep knowing her brother may never love her the way she wanted him to.


End file.
